Avabel- To become legends
by Ric3
Summary: 2 13 year old kids have a dream where they want to become legends in their region by being the ones who end the war and help their nation become the best. The war is between 2 regions only. The story will revolve the adventure of these 2 as they progress and become stronger. But will they become legends? And will their region become the best or be taken over?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

"No, like this! You can't become stronger with brute strength! You are a rogue! You need to learn how to counter and time your attacks." said lux to MC1

"HAHAHA. Don't be so rough with your disciple he is still young. But you are right. If he is going to learn under us he needs to know how to dodge and counter." Said ric

"Oh ok…" said Zetsu

"Show off no need to act cool in front of them… And worry about your student…" said lux in a annoyed tone

"Teacher like this?" said Aaron

"No. When a enemy charges at you need to dodge last second then immediately counter with a attack. You dodged too early so you didn't have time to strike back." Explained ric

"Lucky we are in the tower where the monsters are easy to kill and practice with." said Aaron

"Don't be such a wimp. Our enemies aren't so strong when you are a rogue." said Zetsu with confidence

"oh really? Then try to duel me and lux." said ric

"Here you go again with you showing off. And why you dragging me into this fight?" remarked lux

"Ok I'll beat you now and show my power! Right Aaron?" Claimed Zetsu

"Alright I'm in. We can do this!" Aaron responded

Zetsu went straight into ric with Aaron right next to him. "Aaron attack him and I'll i get him from behind!" shouted Zetsu. "OK! CHARGE SHOT!" Aaron skidded into a halt with a glowing aura in his gun then a large blast came out with high speed towards Ric. The glowing large bullet came towards ric until the bullet split in half and out of nowhere lux was in front of Aaron directly.

"kill drive..." lux whispered.

"What?! But how?!" said Aaron with great confusion.

"Forgot about me?" said Zetsu with a confident tone

"I didn't. You're the one who forgot about me. You didn't realize that I set up my reflex skill. You saw Aaron and that gave me the perfect chance to set it up." said Ric

Zetsu then saw that the barrier shot was right in front of him with ric inside it. The pace Zetsu was in couldn't be controlled in the mid air hawk strike he was in. Zetsu kept going and landed directly in front the barrier.

"I made sure that the barrier wouldn't be where you landed. Yes I knew where you would land and so did lux." said Ric with a grin

"Yup. And stop showing off Ric. Zetsu pay attention to your own movements as well." Said lux calmly

"Tsk. I'll beat you both next time. Right Aaron!" Shouted Zetsu

"I guess we need more practice." said Aaron admittedly

"Yea maybe. But next time we'll win" Said Zetsu

"Hey! Zetsu and Aaron! What's up!" A voice came out from the portal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Hey, wait Becky! Slow down we aren't in any hurry." Said another voice from a distance.

"We're training! Come back later Becky. I want to beat Lux and Ric." Said Zetsu

"Jeez you 2 are hopeless. Always training and never have any time for fun. Even Ray is more fun than you 2." Shouted Becky

"Hey…" Ray said in disappointment

"Just kidding just kidding. I'll never insult you like that." Said Becky in sympathy

"Anyways, Zetsu, Aaron let's go hang out. You need time relax. Besides I want to kick your butt in this game." shouted Becky

"Fine. I'll join you. Let's go Aaron." said Zetsu

"Alright" said Aaron in excitement

With that Zetsu and Aaron have left to take a break.

"Alright I won!" Shouted Becky. "But how did you beat all 3 of us? Me, Aaron, AND Ray…" said Zetsu in disappointed.

"Because you 3 suck and I'm a boss." Chuckled Becky

"I declare rematch" said Zetsu "Yeah." Both Ray and Aaron said in unison.

"Sure. Get ready to get wrecked." Becky boldly claimed

MEANWHILE with Ric and Lux

"It's been awhile since we saw Lloyd and Dragon. Let's go give them a call Lux." Said Ric.

"Alright. Let's have Neko come too." Said Lux

"Sure" Ric said in agreement

"Wassup. You called us?" Said Dragon

"How you been? It's been a while. How is your student dragon?"

"Very good in fact she learned a lot on how to be a true warrior" Smirked dragon

"Well, I wonder what you mean by _true_ warrior" Ric said in nervous tone.

"How is the battlefield so far on your side?" asked lux

"ugh it's crazy" said lloyd in discomfort

"Yea luckily we are on a break from it all. But we still gotta do what it takes for this war." Neko added in with pride.

"Ours not too serious it's pretty calm for us, for a battlefield" said Ric

"Yea that's because you're top tier fighters in our nation. I don't know why you guys aren't in the front lines." Said Neko in confusion

"Maybe its strategic purposes?" Said Lloyd

"Pfft I don't know why I'm not in the front lines. I bet can take them out." Smirked dragon with great confidence.

"Let's all have a duel." Lux suggested

"Alright" the whole group shouted.

"GOOO" They all shouted simultaneously


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Ric started with the 1st move towards dragon for a multi shot. "Let's do this Ric" smirked dragon and prepared a attack. "Too slow..." shouted Lux who came and used kill drive on both ric and dragon. "Tsk. didn't see that coming" Grunted Ric.

"SEVEN BLADES!" Neko shouted towards Lux. Blades everywhere blood red surrounded Neko and towards Lux. Lux rolled away and countered immediately with claw bite creating a clash of blades, sending sparks everywhere around the field. "Pay attention guys. Arc light" Lloyd shouted with a beam of pillars coming from the ground towards both Lux and Neko. The 2 clashers quickly separated and went back to avoid the pillar of light. "blossom slash" Dragon came with a combo of slashes towards lloyd "I'm not out the fight just yet!" Dragon grinned. "neither am I!" Shouted Ric.

"LASER SHOT!" Ric shouted using his signature attack focused towards Lux. "Payback Lux" ric grinned. "Tsk" Lux knew he couldn't dodge it so lux used raven daggers to weaken the damage he'll receive. Daggers flew towards the laser breaking the laser to half the size but the laser did just enough damage to hurt lux. At the same time lloyd was hit with a blossom slash. "I think that's enough" Neko claimed "But we were just getting started" dragon said "Yea we should probably stop before someone gets too hyped up haha." Lloyd said.

With that their duel has ended.

"I need to be quicker. I'll try to learn how to become a monk." Lloyd said

"I think I'll try a thing called fortress" Ric said

"Gladiator is a really good power house." Dragon stated

"I'll try to be a raven like Lux" Neko said

"When I'm done with raven I'll become a assassin" Lux said

Suddenly a huge explosion came out of nowhere shocking the veterans.

"What's going on?" Lloyd said startled and worried

"No time we gotta go. It looks bad." Ric said

"Yes, time to fight again!" Dragon said hyped up for battle

Meanwhile with the MCs

"What was that?!" Zetsu said in confusion

"I don't know but it sounds fun." Becky said in glee

"We should probably avoid it and get somewhere safe" Aaron suggested

"Yea Aaron is right we should." Ray agreed

"But this could be our chance to become legends" Zetsu said.

"But it's too danger" BOOOMMM the house they were in was knocked down interrupting Ray.

"Alright prove yourselves by killing these people." A large person came out of the smoke.

"Alright this'll be easy for me!" As a new young soldier came with a grin

"Don't be so hasty Kyrin." Another figure appeared from the shadows

"jeez Ketsin I know you want to show off your skills just as much as me." Kyrin remarked

"KILL THEM ALREADY!" As the mysterious person shouted. "Alright sir." Ketsin replied.

Both enemies came rushing towards the group aiming for Ray and Becky.

"No you don't. You're not killing anyone today." Zetsu said in a angered tone.

"We aren't your test subjects." Aaron added.

"We're going to you stop here!" Both Zestu and Aaron shouted.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

"Come and try to! You're no match for our teamwork and power!" Shouted Kyrin

"Aaron go attack in front. I'll get them both from behind." said Zestu

"Got it" replied Aaron.

"Charge Shot!" a glowing bullet came straight for Kyrin. "I don't think so…" Suddenly another glowing object came and stopped the bullet. "My charged shot is much stronger and more effective with an arrow rather than your gun." Said Ketsin.

"Well did you know I'm right behind you though. Take this! HAWK STRIKE!" Yelled Zestu with anger.

"I think not. POISON DAGGER!" Shouted Kyrin as he turned to counter.

The force of the pierce knocked Zetsu off balance causing him to miss his target.

I guess my poison didn't get to you. Hmph." Said Kyrin.

"It's not over yet! Wide fangs." shouted Aaron.

The blue strides of bullets came towards both Kyrin and Ketsin. "Arrow dust! Get behind me Kyrin." said Ketsin. "Alright." replied Kyrin. The rainfall of arrows created was just enough to block off the blue bullets coming towards them. "RUMBLE VAIN!" Immediately Kyrin came at high speed towards Aaron and slashed the vulnerable ranger. "NOW Zetsu!" Said Aaron in pain and with that Zetsu came up in front of Aaron and used the same skill on Kyrin. Quick slashes were exchanged between the two rogues. The 2 were on a stand off until another gleaming arrow came towards MC1. With only a second to react Aaron came up "CHARGE SHOT!" yelled Aaron. But the second the arrow came towards Aaron was only a brief second and didn't give him enough time to counter the arrow with the same force. The 2 bullets clashed creating a lot of dustfall to occur but Ketsin's arrow pierced right through Aaron's shoulder leaving him only with 1 usable arm. "ahhh!" Aaron yelled in despair. "You're far too weak for us." Ketsin stated

"AARON! grrr. HAWK STRIKE!" Zetsu yelled in rage. "Guess what you fell for my assault." Kyrin smirked as he dodged and used poison knife against Zetsu. The poison splattered all over Zetsu's wounds. The poison gave extreme pain to Zetsu leaving him on the floor helpless.

"Multi shot" said Aaron in a tired state. A fury of bullets came out and hit Kyrin leaving the opponent wounded. "YOU BASTARD!" yelled Kyrin and then used rumble vain on Aaron leaving him with cuts over the corpse. "Gaahhh. It hurts…" said MC as he fell back to the ground.

"Zetsu, Aaron!" Both Becky and Ray shouted.

"QUIET YOU 2!" said the mysterious person as they held down the 2 friends.

"let them stay there to die." Said the raiders.

"Now you 2 seem like good hostages." Said the mysterious person glancing at Ray and Becky.

"HOLD UP. WHAT DID YOU GUYS DO TO THEM!" Yelled Ric

"Let's kill them for what they did" Shouted dragon at that very moment they all charged into attack. The raider's knew they couldn't win against them.

"RETREAT! We are no match!" said the mysterious person leaving both Ray and Becky.

"Tsk they got away." said Lloyd

"We'll kill you next time." shouted Kyrin. "STOP!" Shouted Zetsu and Aaron.

"Starting now we are rivals…" Zetsu and Aaron claimed. "I guess you can be our rivals." said Ketsin with a smirk.

With that both Zetsu and Aaron have fainted on the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"uugh~." said Zetsu in pain. "It burns still…" Aaron said.

"You 2 should rest." Said lux in concern. "You 2 did well trying to defend each other." Said ric.

"yea and that bold declaration of rivalry. That is pride of a warrior. I like it." Said dragon proudly.

"We'll win next time. Right Aaron." Said Zetsu. "Yea we'll win." replied Aaron.

"And don't worry about Ray and Becky they're fine. Lloyd is healing their wounds. Then he'll be back to give you extra treatment." Said Neko.

2 days later

"WOOOO! I'M ALIVE!" Shouted Zetsu. "Time to train I suppose." said Aaron

"Yea let's go we aren't going to lose next time! We won't let them hurt anyone or our pride." Said Zetsu in determination. "yea I agree. We can't be out done like this." Said Aaron

"Glad to see your back." Said Ric. "We should get you guys to train twice as hard." Lux said.

"Ric we should have them climb levels upon the main tower to get them stronger. It'll be rough but it's time they get stronger physically and it'll boost their skills much quicker." Lux whispered to Ric.

"I guess it is time to actually train them. They should be fine with us around." Replied Ric. "But don't baby them or show off this time. They must learn to do most things on their own. We can only help them in drastic times. OK." Lux confirmed with a serious tone. "yea I got it." Ric said agreeingly.

"Alright, time to seriously train. The tower has more floors with portals at the other side to help advance. It will tough. But, you 2 will definitely get stronger. We will only give the basics and help in drastic times." Announced Ric.

"Really?! Yes! We're actually going to be taken seriously Aaron. This is our best chance to become legends." Zetsu said proudly in excitement.

Aaron grinned with excitement. And with that the group went off to another portal and went to floor 2 a new place a new adventure. And new dangers all waiting for Zetsu and Aaron.

"So this is floor 2? Really weird. Looks pretty damp and poor…" Aaron said.

"Yea but we came to train so this should help us get stronger." Said Zetsu

"It gets worse so never let your guard down here. And take these potions to help you recover strength." Ric said. "Here take these too in case you're out of stamina this will give another boost. We never use them anyways." Lux said

"Oh ok…" Zetsu said as he took the potions and gave half to Aaron. "Not like we're going to need it anyways. hahaha." Zetsu said in confidence. "OK LET'S GO AND TRAIN!" Shouted Ric.

"Ok. Zetsu when you dodge use a move to create more distance between you two so you can have time to layout a trap to do as much damage as possible in a short time. Keep doing that until you can see the general technique of your foe." Explained Lux. "Got it" Zetsu as he charged against a Oost for combat.

"Aaron as a ranger keep your distance as much as possible but when they do get close you have your multi shot to get them to back off your area. And by the time they dodge and get close you should be able to escape their attack." Said Ric. "Understood." Aaron confirmed. Aaron got close to a Kodora and attacked for a close dodging practice. The 2 students went and trained in floor 2.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Too early. Do it later. Don't fear the attack. You have time to dodge." Lux said in the background.

"You too Aaron. Your striking too early. Your moves will fall short and the enemy will send a full attack at you!" Shouted Ric.

THUD THUD THUD. Mini earthquake like feeling came closer towards the characters.

"What is that…" Aaron said worriedly.

"So it came this early." Ric said. "I'll go kill it." lux said "Alright. Take your time." Ric said

"Alright. Zetsu and Aaron listen some floors have a boss somewhere in the area. They are much stronger than regular monsters. This region here is grassland. So the 1st part of the region has no boss. The 2nd floor has a boss. But the last region which is the 3rd has a major boss which is much stronger." Ric explained "So what is the boss here?" asked Aaron. "Just wait and see. Lux will show you. Oh and the bosses respawn after a while so it'll be back overtime." Ric added.

THUD THUD THUD. A big tree started coming towards lux's direction. The tree came closer and closer. "This tree is a albero. There are usually 2 different type of bosses. You can tell by their color." Lux said from afar. "Raven's dagger!" Lux sent out multiple daggers toward the tree piercing it to cause the tree to stutter. The tree suddenly bent back and sent a giant tree roots popping out the ground towards Lux at immense speed. "I saw that coming…" Lux whispered and quickly avoided the attack suddenly he disappeared and was behind the tree leaving a cut mark on the foe. "Kill drive…" Lux whispered.

"WOW THAT WAS FAST!" Zetsu shouted in amazement. The sight left Aaron speechless. "Not over yet. Watch." Ric said.

A circle appeared around the tree and the foe started to shake and from that a bunch of sharp branches came down towards lux. "Rumble vain!" Lux went up to the tree and starting cutting it multiple time at immense speed and at the same time the branches were being cut leaving lux unscathed from the attack. RRRAAAWWWRRR the tree shouted in pain and fell to the ground and disappeared.

"Whoa that was whoa…" Zetsu said in amazement "so advance I couldn't learn from that…" Aaron said in shock.

"The tree never tried to dodge or countered and rely on brute force. But I never let the tree hit me so without it's attacks it is helpless. And I never gave it a chance to actually hit me directly." Lux explained. "But he already knew what this boss can do. So I recommend it when you know your what your dealing with first." Ric added. "Oh ok. I understand." Zetsu said in shock.

"Now get back to training. You saw a demonstration of skill and technique so try and mimic the same concept I showed you Aaron." Lux demanded

"Yea you went up against tough people. They seem to have a lot of experience and have a lot of talent in coordination and skill. They seem to be older by a few since they are new recruits and the age limit for the other side is 14." Ric explained. "Ok" Aaron replied.

A sudden burst of needles came flying towards MC2 and grazed the characters arm. "Looks like you have a challenger." Ric said with a smirk.

"CHARGE SHOT!" The glowing bullet hurdled towards the Battle Bee and severely injured it. The bee quickly shot out a ball of magic towards Aaron but Aaron dodged it to the right and summoned 3 blue striding bullets at it. "Wide Fangs" and with the 3 striding bullets hitting the foe it has died off. "Good job there." Ric complimented. "RUMBLE VAIN!" MC1 roared in the battle field also winning his round of challenging monster. "Alright time for the next floor." Lux said…


	7. Chapter 7

"Lux what do we do? Are they even ready? We weren't expecting this letter so soon." Ric said worried.

"Yea this is pretty bad. We can't leave our students like this. They can't beat their rivals at their state." Lux agreed.

"Maybe we can delay the call." Ric suggested. "Yea I got a plan now. You explain all the basics and make sure to help them get ready. I'll stall the calling for as long as possible. We eventually have to go." Lux said.

"Alright. Let's do it. But they deserve to know why we leaving." Ric said "Ok." As Lux left to fulfill his task.

10 minutes later

"Where is Lux?"Zetsu asked.

"He went to do something important… We only have a short time to train. Me and Lux were called to the frontlines in the war. We can't decline for the good of our nation. So we have a short time to train. I know a couple tips on rogue though. So bear with it." Ric said. "WHAT BUT HOW WILL I GET STRONGER. YOU BOTH ARE ABANDONING US! HOW DO YOU EXPECT US TO GET STRONGER!" Zetsu shouted in rage. "They are being called they have to defend the nation and help this nation become the best. Calm down please." Aaron trying to calm the outraged friend. "EASY FOR YOU TO SAY YOU AREN'T LOSING YOUR MASTER." Zetsu yelled. "But I'm leaving soon. So I'll explain stuff. After floor 3 you can't progress to floor 4. You must talk to quest manager Roy who gives access to next floors after you prove you're worthy for it. We accept people by skill instead of age. And when you need better gear you can talk to the stall manager who will show you better gear. And the item shop sells return wings to easily escape danger." Ric said hoping the mad rogue is calmed down.

"Ok…" Both disciples said in gloom that their masters are leaving. "Now as a rogue you can hide quickly but try to move slowly or it'll expose your hiding. You can also use it to escape a danger and rest a bit." Ric said. "Wide fangs is a good way to do damage against something when you're at a tough angle to shoot. But also a way to pin opponents into a corner or to lead them away to help you get away. "Now when the boss arrives I'll kill it." Ric said

Next day

"It's here, now watch." Ric said. "Lux is doing well to delay the call. Normally people are sent moment they get it. But a full 28 hours." Ric thought

ROOAARR as the huge beast came towards Ric the gunslinger charged his skill he mastered as a gambit. "LASER SHOT! Once I kill him I will leave!" Ric shouted. If you want to join the war you must sign up when you defeat floor 6 to prove your worth." The huge laser directly on the dragon as it tried to pounce on Ric. The dragon back up and and quickly used a green vertical slash at Ric which came directly towards him at a immense speed. Ric quickly dodged to the right and used reflex to prevent the boss to get closer but the giant beast went straight into it and gave another pounce. Even though the beast successfully passed through it sustained damage and Ric dodged once more to give a quick strike. "ASSAULT BARRAGE!" Ric jumped with a multi shot but the power was much stronger and focused. Ric kept up the assault non-stop leaving the dragon at the ground injured.

RUMBLE RUMBLE the ground shook. "GET BACK NOW!" Ric shouted. The boss got up and summoned a huge vertical pillar blast around it. The blast nearly missed its target and summoned another blast but was a shape of a energy ball. Ric back up quickly and charged his attack as well. Both enemies charged their attack. The beast was first to unleash its attack of a big energized ball. "LASER SHOT!" Ric shouted with another huge blast of energy. The 2 attacks collided with immense power but the laser shot overpowered and break through the energy ball hitting the dragon for the final blow. The beast fell to the ground defeated. And with that Ric was gone and left the two students on their own.

"That was cool." Aaron said "Yea but we are on our own now." Zetsu reminded.

"We won't ever die. We'll get stronger even on our owns. We will beat kyrin and ketsin." Zestu said determined to face anything he will encounter.


	8. Chapter 8

"Let's go Aaron we should go to Roy. I want to become a soldier and beat our rivals. I want revenge for what they did." Said Zetsu

"Alright. Let's go." Aaron said

The 2 characters now went off to find Roy. "Excuse me where can I found Roy?" Aaron asked a female near the portal of floor 1.

"Call me Faine. And If you're looking for Roy go west until you a sign that says guild board. From there you should see a place that says quest dungeon. When you just head straight and Roy should be there. If ever have any questions just ask me." The gentle lady pointed out.

"Thank you." Aaron went off to go tell Zetsu and get their 1st quest.

"This must be it! I'm so ready for this." Zetsu rushed towards the entry and straight to see a large amount of people already there in front.

"Are all these people trying to apply as well?" Zetsu said with a surprise.

"I don't think so. The sign also said dungeon. So some might be here to do a dungeon." Aaron confirmed.

OH! There he is." Zetsu rushed towards Roy.

"Roy. We need a quest to beat floor 6 so we can apply as soldiers to the World vs World." Explained Aaron.

"Alright I'll send you an escort to judge that you actually do the quest and gain the right stuff. But 1st I need you to get these items and kill these monsters from floor 3. Then I'll grant you access to floor 4 and so on." Roy explained.

"Ok this'll be easy. We were just training there." Zetsu said.

"Here are your escorts. Meet Yuuki and Kururu. Each one will watch you from afar and keep the boss away from you so you don't die from them. They will also watch you over until floor 6." Roy said.

"Ok now let's go and prove yourselves to become a soldier." Yuuki said.

"Don't get too friendly ok? We are only here to observe and keep them safe from the bosses." Kururu said. "Don't be so mean to them. They are here to help overall." Yuuki said.

"I was only teasing." Kururu said. "ONWARD TO FLOOR 3!" Zetsu yelled.

The group went off to floor 3 to become soldiers and defeat their rivals...


	9. Chapter 9

"Well show us what you got and don't forget to gather the items they have" Yuuki reminded.

"Ok let's go Aaron." Zetsu said. "Alright." Aaron agreed.

Both characters went off charging straight for the salamander. The salamander sent out a fireball straight for Aaron. "Too weak. Charge Shot!" I already had this reserved. The glowing bullet came straight for the fireball which broke right through it and hit and the salamander. "Rumble Vain!" Zetsu came straight for the salamander and finished it off. "Alright, 1 down and now to get its stuff." Zetsu said

"Not bad they are pretty good for newcomers." Yuuki commented

"Yea but can they keep this up even in floor 6." Kururu said watching closely to both Zetsu and Aaron.

"WIDE FANG!" Aaron yelled as he attacked the Brook and Battle bee at the same time.

"HAWK STRIKE!" Zetsu came straight from the air and hit both enemies at the same time to finish the job.

"I'm tired…" Aaron said as he sat down.

"Same but at we least got everything we need to advance floor 4." Zetsu said.

"Good job now defeat the boss for this floor." Kururu said.

"WAAAAAA!" Both Zetsu and Aaron shouted in fear.

"Hahaha. You'll fight a weaker version in a simulation like area. But the boss will still fight like the real one." Yuuki clarified to the both startled fighters.

"Oh. That surprised me. Can we work on it as a group?" Asked Aaron.

"Yes you can. If that's what helps you fight better." Kururu said.

"Here we are at the simulation for the boss. Now in 10 minutes the boss will appear automatically. You can say start to make us make it appear sooner." Kururu explained. "Ok start!" Both fighters said.

THUD THUD THUD. The big beast started charging in with salamanders everywhere. The beast charged in for the ounce. But both dodged it just in time. "I'll kill the salamander's. Hold off the beast ok Aaron?" Zetsu stated. "I'll try…" Aaron looked at the beast. Not knowing how to fight it. "CHARGE SHOT" Aaron striked for the boss and hit a direct attack to hit. But the boss got mad and used a vertical green slash attack on Aaron. The speed was to fast for Aaron and hit him directly. "Ahh!" Aaron gasped. "grrr." Zetsu was knocked on the ground from all the fireballs being shot at. "This isn't as easy as I thought but we won't lose!" Zetsu said "That is right. To defeat our rivals i will not stop fighting!" Aaron shouted. "Wide Fang!" Aaron shot the beast and started to run around it and used Wide Fangs to keep its mind on him and to let the boss lose focus while Zetsu defeated the salamanders. But the Blue Strides did more, the missing bullets was also aimed towards the salamanders to weaken them. "HAWK STRIKE!" Zetsu came flying down with all the salamanders falling with him to ground but dead on the ground. Zetsu then threw daggers at the salamanders to get away from the fire. "Luz said to gain distance to learn my opponent's moves better." Zetsu lightly said outloud. With the time Zetsu gained he learned how to dodge the attacks much more effective. "CHARGE SHOT!" Aaron shouted at the beast summoned a energized ball. The impact created a cloud of smoke. This gave Aaron the chance to strike. Bullets were sent flying and at the same time aaron backed up to gain extra space. At the very moment the beast jumped and nearly hit Aaron. "Luckily I gained the space I need to still hit the boss but not get hit." Aaron thought. "Zetsu show it what you got!" Aaron yelled. From the smoke Zetsu appeared and hit the beast with slashes all over it the beast fell to the ground. But the beast got up and roared louder than before. "Oh no its charging its final attack. We have to stop it before it hits us." Aaron said. "CHARGE SHOT!" "HAWK STRIKE!" Both fighters unleashed their attack hitting the boss hard with 1 attack each. The flying bullet hit the boss directly on the head and Zetsu finished it off by slicing that very spot to kill it. The beast has fallen and the simulation was over.

"Good job now I grant access to floor 4." Roy said

"Their teamwork and strategies need improvement." Kururu said

"But they did well . They actually stopped the boss from using it's final move." Yuuki said.

"True but it's still too early to actually praise them yet. there is still floor 6 they need to beat. That is their true challenge." Kururu said.

"Yea we did it!" Shouted Zetsu "Yea that was pretty close though." Aaron said

"Now floor 4!" Zetsu said.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"So this is floor 4 it seems so quiet and creepy." Zetsu said

"Yea it is. But we can't let this top us right Zetsu?" Aaron tried to motivated Zetsu.

"YEA LET'S GO!" Zetsu shouted with excitement.

"Yup now kill the monsters" Kururu said

"There that'll be our first target!" Zetsu went straight for the kill.

"The pauroar dodged the attack and went behind Zetsu. "Look out! Wide Fang." Aaron quickly hit the pauroar and made it focus on him. "Rumble vain! Yea I was careless" Zetsu said.

With that pauroar was defeated. "Let's keep going." Aaron said and went to target the tartarga. "Charge shot." the glowing bullet went straight to the foe. The attack sent tartarga back but it immediately charged in at Aaron. "Too slow. Multishot!" A fury of bullets were sent at the enemy hitting the enemy hard but the tartarga countered with a spinning attack towards Aaron which sent him on the ground. "ow. That stung. CHARGE SHOT!" The gun started to glow again and fired at the enemy and ended up killing it. But right after a blast of pollen hit Aaron hard to the ground. "gaaa. What was that?" Suddenly a Lotus challenged him and started to spin towards him. "Rumble Vain" Zetsu suddenly appeared and stopped the Lotus's spin with his daggers. "Don't forget about me." And with that Zetsu jumped up and gave the final blow. "Thanks." Aaron said.

"Of course we can't beat our rivals if one of us dies." Zetsu stated.

"Alright let's get back to this quest." Zetsu said eagerly.

"Yea" Aaron agreed.

15 minutes later

"I'm exhausted. Getting these items aren't easy." Aaron said.

"Yea. At least we're finally done. But I feel like I'm not good enough. The same moves over and over again." Zetsu stated

"We need more variety in skills." Aaron answered

"So we need new skills. Sounds about right. I bet we will be unstoppable when we get new ones. But what moves can we use?" Zetsu pondered.

"Oh let's ask Faine. She said if we have a question we can ask her." Aaron suggested

"Yea good idea. We can't help since we don't know much about other classes than our own." Yuuki said. "But turn in your quest 1st then go ask." Kururu said.

"Ok" So off they went to turn in the quest and ask Faine for advice…


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Faine. What are some skills available for rogues and rangers?" Aaron asked

"Well instead of me telling you about you read these books. They explain all available skills for your class. Just read them and It'll tell you how to obtain these skills." Faine explained.

"Ok thank you. Bye Faine." Aaron thanked Faine for the help and left with Zetsu to see which skills they want to get to become even stronger.

"Ima learn kill drive. It's the one Lux had." Zetsu said excited

"Ima learn blow chain. It seems like a good way to gain more distance." Aaron said.

"Ok time to practice. What better way to practice than the simulation we got to do." Zetsu stood back up and rushed back to Roy with Aaron right behind him.

"Roy we are back for the simulation for floor 4!" Zetsu shouted.

"Alright then come over here and let us know when you're ready." Roy said.

"Start." Zetsu said

Suddenly a bunch of monsters all grouped together came up and started to approach the 2 fighters.

"Wide Fang." Aaron started of the 1st strike as the 3 bullets went straight for the group. But the attack wasn't strong enough leaving the monsters charging straight for them. "Dodge Dagger!" Zetsu appeared and threw a rainfall of daggers towards the group of monsters. "Doesn't look like my new skill doesn't do much damage on them." Zetsu said disappointed.

"What about this then? BLOW CHAIN!" Aaron then blasted out a bullet that started to send 3 consecutive bomb shells towards the monsters. The force of impact sent the monsters flying back but also sent Aaron back to the ground. "Ugh. That was much stronger than I thought." Aaron grunted as he stood back up. But before he could a sudden ball of bubbles started to float towards Aaron. "Bubbles?" Zetsu said as it floated past him and straight for Aaron is suddenly exploded. "GAHH!" Aaron shouted in pain as all the bubbles exploded at him. "Aaron! These things are weird. RUMBLE VAIN!" Zetsu shouted as he sliced the tartarga. "Dodge Daggers." Zetsu threw more daggers at the monsters and got away from the fury of strikes the monsters suddenly unleashed. "MULTI SHOT!" Aaron shouted as a fury of bullets hit all the monsters. But at the same time the pauroars sent a wave of waves. The waves came closer to weakened Aaron until zetsu came and saved his friend from the attacks. "Thanks…" Aaron said in a fatigued voice. "How do we kill them all and avoid all their attacks? Too much is going on here." Zetsu said.

"I'll hit them with all I got and right when they strike you should attack them to make them lose focus." Aaron suggested.

"Alright let's do it." Zetsu shouted and went behind the opponents.

"CHARGE SHOT!" The glowing bullet hit a Lotus and killed it on the spot.

"WIDE FANG!" A burst of blue striding bullets came straight for the monsters but the move was stopped with the wave of bubbles and barely hit the monsters. "MULTI-SHOT" Aaron bursted another round of bullets at the monsters but Lotuses started to spin towards Aaron along with the remaining Tatargas. Aaron jumped backwards and summoned a round of blue bullets once again at the targets which gave a direct hit upon them. Followed by shots of more bullets at the monsters. Suddenly all the monsters have fell to the ground with cuts on them. "Rumble Vain."

"We did it Aaron! Aaron? Are you ok?!" Zetsu went straight for Aaron to see him then falling to the ground. "You did well. Thanks for your help. You need to rest." Zetsu said as they left…


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Well we did it. Floor 4 is done now for floor 5." Zetsu said in relief.

"Jeez we need to get used to our new skills or it'll backfire on us a lot." Zetsu added

"Yea." Aaron said light headedly.

"Feeling any better?" Zetsu said.

"Yea. Let's go to floor 5 now" Aaron said.

"Alright let's go." Zetsu said feeling glad that his friend is ok.

"Wow this is much better than floor 4. Much prettier and brighter." Aaron said.

"WHAT IS THAT LARGE MONSTER?!" Zetsu said with shock.

"The boss." Kururu said. "Glad the mission isn't to kill that thing" Aaron said with relief.

"Now let's aim for the those." Zetsu said

Aaron lead the strike with a Charge shot and the glowing bullet left the gun and straight for the Flyer. But the bullet missed as the Flyer went started to fly in a circle and towards Aaron. "Blow Chain!" Aaron yelled and with the radius of the attack it hit the Flyer directly and pushed it back but also sent Aaron backwards as recoil. "Hawk Strike! You're not the only one who can attack in the sky!" Zetsu smirked. The Flyer fell to the ground and suddenly a Giltwig jumped up spit out its poison straight for Zetsu. As the poison came Zetsu dodged last second "Rumble Vain." Zetsu said as he cut up the Giltwig. But the foe didn't die just yet and started to wave it's tongue as a whip and hit Zetsu but before the damage could keep going a shining bullet hit the Giltwig and was defeated on the spot "Charge Shot." Aaron glanced at the Giltwig to make sure it was down. Both characters turned to see that a Solurtle was charging straight for them. "Blow chain!" Aaron unleashed his new move once more and sent the Solurtle backwards but to then have it summon bubbles towards them. "Wide Fang!" Aaron shot out 3 striding bullets to counter the 3 bubbles. As the attacks clashed the bubbles burst and canceled out Aaron's attack. But at the same time Zetsu came from behind "HAWK STRIKE!" Zetsu came down and gave the final move for the monster.

"This isn't too bad. The monsters aren't in groups as in floor 4." Zetsu stated.

"But each monster has something that can lethally hurt us if we get hit by it." Aaron said

"Let's get back to killing." Zetsu said.

"Ok." Aaron said.

10 minutes later

"I think I'm getting used to this." Zetsu said

"Yea." Aaron said

"Time for the temp" Kururu said

"Alright!" Zetsu shouted

"ROY WE ARE BACK! GIVE US THE TEMP!" Zetsu shouted.

"Ok. You 2 seem to be doing really well in these. You completing it pretty quick for newcomers." Roy said as he set up the temp.

"Thanks. We are going to become legends." Zetsu said in pride.

""Start." Aaron said

And so they began their 2nd to last simulation before they become soldiers.

A army of Flyers popped up with the big Crayhammer in the center of the monsters.

"TO BECOME LEGENDS!" Zetsu and Aaron yelled with pride.

As Kururu and Yuuki watched over the 2 young fighters strive to prove their worth…


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Wide Fang" Aaron shouted with striding bullets being fired non stop towards the enemies. Aaron didn't hold back trying to defeat then. During the barrage of the the boss suddenly let loose a blast of bubbles coming at high speed canceling Aaron's striding bullets. As the force overpowers the .Wide Fangs Zetsu come from behind "Hawk Strike!" As he came down Flyers attacked at the same time and created mini tornado movements which hit Zetsu hard and knocked him down. The bubbles hit Aaron. But the 2 got back up and did a new combo. "Multi shot!" Aaron sent out a fury of bullets which hit all the monsters. "Fall Burst!" Aaron summoned a new skill and threw a bomb at the Flyers which helped him avoid the Flyer's slicing cuts. As Flyers fell Zetsu was on the side preparing for the right moment. "NOW! TAKE THIS! KILL DRIVE!" Zetsu came high speed and sliced the boss but the boss was curled in a ball in a defensive stance and received little damage. but during the strike Zetsu cut down other Flyers leaving only a few left.

"I didn't expect it to curl up and suddenly take no damage…" Zetsu said in surprise.

"Well it does have a tough armor. So can't expect anything else from it." Aaron said trying to catch his breathe.

"It would've been nice to finish the match with my new skill. Took ages to get it right." Zetsu said.

"Yea but even so it is a boss. So it won't with a couple hits anyways." Aaron reminded

"Tsk. Whatever." Zetsu said

"We're almost done anyways let's go wrap this up." Zetsu then said after catching his breathe.

"Charge Shot!" Aaron countered a slice the Flyer used. The blast broke through the attack and defeated the last of the Flyers.

THUD BANG THUD. The boss started to hit the ground and prepared 1 of its attack. The Crayhammer then quickly smashed the floor causing an earthquake and blast of air which hit both Zetsu and Aaron which knocked them to the ground.

"AhT That hurt." They complained.

"HAWK STRIKE!" The boss then did the same move again. "ZETSU!" Aaron shouted but it was too late the attack was unleashed Aaron braced for impact and knocked him down but with less damage. But the attack missed Zetsu as he was in the air. "That's how you avoid it! Go in the air when he strikes!" Zetsu shouted.

"Charge Shot!" Aaron sent out a glowing bullet and jumped to avoid the damage as the Crayhammer gave 1 more strike.

"Hawk Strike!" Zetsu gave another blow to the boss.

The boss backed up and came in for another attack before the 2 landed and stuck them with it's claws to their chest. The 2 on the floor injured struggled to get up from that blow.

"Its defense is a lot stronger than I thought." Aaron said

"Yea and its attacks are rough." Zetsu said

"It fights like a warrior! We can use that to our advantage. They have high defense and damage but it is slow!" Aaron said ready to make a comeback.

"Multi Shot." Aaron shouted and then quickly rolled out of the bosses swing. And with that swing Zetsu came from behind. "Rumble Vain!" Zetsu and Aaron noticed the boss was getting ready to strike and jumped to avoid the earthquake. "Hawk Strike!" Zetsu came at the boss and skidded to the ground to recover his foot hold. The boss then came towards Zetsu for a swing. " _Blow Chain_!" Aaron set off an explosion which pushed back the boss and just nearly missed its target. "NOW ZETSU!" Aaron shouted

" _KILL DRIVE_!" Zetsu as he finished landing burst with high speed and slayed the boss and killed the Crayhammer.

"Good job now for floor 6." Roy said as he congratulated the fighters.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"We finally have access to floor 6." Zetsu said in excitement.

"Yea but I think we should give Becky and Ray our good byes before we leave." Aaron said .

"Alright but let's complete our floor 6 quest 1st." Zetsu suggested

"Alright." Aaron agreed.

Zetsu and Aaron went off to floor 6 with Yuuki and Kururu.

"Here we are at long last." Zetsu said.

"Me and Yuuki will go kill the boss here now. It is very dangerous to watch at your level." Kururu demanded the 2.

"Oh… Ok" Both Aaron and Zetsu said .

As the 2 went off they started off against a Aurotol. The frog like being jumped up immediately and spit acid poison at Zetsu who wasn't ready for the foe to attack so early and quickly. "Blow chain!" Aaron quickly used the explosives to counter the poison.

"That was close." Zetsu said in gratitude.

"Now I'm pumped for this!" Zetsu went and cut the Aurotol "Rumble Vain!" as Zetsu kept up the slashes they didn't realize that another attack came from behind them. A huge attack of pollen, from a Sui Lily, came and hit Zetsu in the back of the hit doing massive damage on Zetsu who was on the ground. Another sudden attack came from the side where a Fly Edgar attacked with a slash at Aaron who noticed and used his reserved charge shot. "Charge Shot!" Aaron unleashed the attack to then rush towards the Aurotol who was about to whip Aaron. The tongue then hit Aaron as he tried to protect his vulnerable friend. "Grrr! Zetsu get up!" Aaron said. "Zetsu got up with a headache making things tough to see for him. "Behind you!" Aaron yelled. A Sui Lily came towards Zetsu to finish the job but a shroud of liquid hit it before it could reach Zetsu and started to slow down. "Cast Viper." Zetsu said as he fell down trying to recover. "Charge Shot!" Aaron attacked with the glowing bullet and hit the Sui Lily. "Multi Shot!" Aaron shot the enemy until it fell and was defeated. "GAAAHHH" Aaron yelped in agony. A sudden attack was issued from the Fly Edgar. The Aurotol then came up Aaron to then spit out poison. "KILL DRIVE!" Zetsu slashed the foe to have then died from the lethal strike Zetsu gave it. "I can see now but my head hurts a lot still." Zetsu said. "This place is crazy. There are more coming. Looks like they attack on sight now." Aaron pointed.

ROOAAARRR. The boss's cry was loud and strong. Yuuki gave the finishing blow to the boss as it fell and died. "Yuuki let me heal your wounds." Kururu said "Thank you. Let's go to the other 2 they seem in danger." Yuuki said.

"There are too many attacking." Aaron said. As another Sui Lily came and gave another strike to Aaron's cut created by the Fly Edgar. "Blossom Slash." Yuuki slayed all the monsters and saved the 2 fighters. "Let's go back to base for now." Kururu said as she healed the major wounds on the injured boys. "We got destroyed…" Zetsu said in depression. "Yea we need to get stronger." Aaron said. "But how?" Zetsu said…


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"You are Ric's and Lux's students right?" Kururu questioned.

"Not anymore they left to the front lines." Zetsu said in more disappointment to be reminded they have left.

"Well they left you this. This gear should be stronger than the ones you have. It is pretty strong. Lucky you. They expected you would need help eventually so they left you better gear. And better weapons. But they also said with that you guys must train more before going back to the floor you were stuck on. I can't believe they knew this would happen." Kururu explained.

"Really? Wow thank you" Both of them said in gratitude.

"Don't thank her alone. Thank Ric and Lux when you see them. And thank them for us as well. Those 2 taught us a lot." Yuuki said.

"Ok." Aaron said not trying to get too personal about the topic already seeing Zetsu getting upset about Lux being gone.

The 2 fighters then went to floor 5 to train again to then see familiar faces.

"ZETSUUUUU. AAARRRON." Becky shouted in excitement.

"HEY AARON, HEY ZETSU. Want to help us in floor 5?" Ray asked

"Alright." Zetsu shouted.

"We need more training anyways." Aaron added

"Are you applying to become soldiers too?" Asked Becky

"Yea but floor 6 was too tough so we came to train in floor 5." Aaron explained

"Really?" Ray said in surprise.

"Well we can work on it as a group. And kill them all when we get there." Becky said while killing the monsters.

"Alright I bet I can kill more than all of you." Zetsu claimed.

"Yea right!" Becky said in a bothered tone.

10 Minutes of fighting

"Wow that easy." Becky gloated.

"I still killed more than you." Zetsu bragged.

"We came in a tie Aaron." Ray said pleased with his results.

"Yea. This was fun." Aaron said.

"Alright we'll be back for floor 6 so wait for us there. We can become soldiers together!" Becky said.

Becky and Ray then left to go complete their quest.

"Let's go train more Zetsu." Aaron suggested.

"You read my mind Aaron." Zetsu said excited.

"YEA I GOT A NEW SKILL DOWN!" Zetsu shouted with great joy.

"Me too." Aaron said in joy.

"Let's go to floor 6 now!" Becky said in the distance rushing to floor 6.

"Alright!" Here we come floor 6. Time for revenge as they called Kururu and Yuuki to come.

The group left to floor 6 and went straight to combat without holding back.

"Drive Size!" Ray shouted with him coming in for a z slash on the enemies.

"Orge Swing!" Becky came with a rush of heavy spinning slashes. "Multi Shot!" Aaron shouted. "Kill drive!" Zetsu Killed remaining foes."LET'S DO THIS!" They yelled.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"This is still annoying…" Zetsu said out of breathe from all the attacks he unleashed.

"Jeez no wonder you 2 were defeated. These things have no end to them and are violent." Becky complained.

"We should be fine. Just don't get separated too far or we'll be easy targets." Aaron explained.

"Here I'll put up a campfire while we have the chance to rest." Ray offered.

"Thanks Ray." Everyone complimented.

"I just need a few more drops from the flower thingy." Becky announced.

"Here I have some extras." Aaron said.

The 4 started to trade items for their quest. And soon after they were ready for the temp that was ahead for them.

"Well it nice meeting you guys. But we should get going. Hope we end up on the same team." Ray said.

"Alright cya" Aaron and Zetsu said as they parted ways.

"Time for the temp. It won't be easy." Aaron said in a worried tone. "WE GOT THIS!" Zetsu shouted in encouraging tone. "That helps. But I don't know how. Hahaha." Aaron said.

"We won't die from this anyways!" Zetsu said.

"Roy we're ready! START!" As both shouted in confidence.

A sudden roar was heard from afar. a sudden rush came towards the 2 just grazing them.

The 2 quickly jumped back in battle stance form.

"This thing is fast." Zetsu said

"CHARGE SHOT!" Aaron shot a shot straight for the beast but the beast was also holding in a charged water blast strike. The huge blast tore through the glowing bullet and straight for Aaron. The ranger dodged out the way just in time and fumbled to the ground. The beast without hesitation charged for Zetsu next. "KILL DRIVE!" Zetsu and the beast struck each other with immense speed. Suddenly Zetsu feel on the floor but still managed to wound the seemingly unstoppable Forneus. "WIDE FANG!" Aaron sent out a wave of striding bullets to weaken the foe. The shark spun once. "Now is the time. BLOW CHAIN." Knowing the boss's speed Aaron quickly used his push back to keep his distance. "CHARGE SHOT!" Aaron sent another bullet at the beast. "Rumble Vain! It'll take more than 1 hit to beat me!" Zetsu shouted.

ROOOAAARR the beast then went upwards in the sky and came down. The 2 fighters confused on what happened put their guard up but it was too late as lightning struck both Zetsu and Aaron. Aaron feel on the watery plains after being hit with 2 direct signature attacks. "No… I won't fall yet." Zetsu with all he got went back in. "HAWK STRIKE!" Zetsu came down for a slash and hit the beast but the beast then summoned the water ball and hit the landing Zetsu straight back to a hill knocking him unconscious.

"I think the boss is malfunctioning. It's strength is stronger than usual. And we can't stop it! We have to help them! They'll die at this rate!" Roy shouted but not knowing how to stop or enter the place.

"Multi Shot…" Aaron said as he fired rapid rounds of bullets which made the boss stutter and charge once again at Aaron. With all he had left Aaron dodged just enough to avoid serious damage but the force the boss created sent him back on the ground.

"Wait. I have these." Aaron then remembered and right before the boss went to strike Aaron countered. "Fall burst." Aaron hit with full strength. "ZETSU USE THE POTIONS RIC AND LUX GAVE US!" Aaron shouted. Zetsu then drank his potion to gain his strength back. "I'm still tired though…" Zetsu said. "Use the blue ones. They help." Aaron said. "Ok. Now let's get revenge." As Zetsu came with a quick slash, "Kill Drive!" Aaron quickly followed up with a glowing bullet which hit the boss hard. The boss stuttered back once again but this time dove down in the watery field. The 2 put their guards up to then suddenly see the boss come back up but at a high speed towards Aaron. "KILL DRIVE!" Zetsu slashed the boss but the same result happened as before and left Zetsu on the floor. "NOT YET! RUMBLE VAIN! I'LL FIGHT THROUGH THE PAIN!" Zetsu roared at the boss and started to slash the boss non stop at high speed. "MULTI SHOT!" Aaron came but the boss rose up and summoned lightning. "DODGE ZETSU!" Aaron yelled but it was to late the lightning came down. But as lightning came down it focused upon Aaron and his dodge only delayed the attack which hit directly upon Aaron. But the boss fell back with a wound on the side of it. All the slashes gave Aaron the chance to shoot it there and do massive damage. The 2 fighter drank another round of potions. "These things are handy but relying on them is bad for us. We won't get stronger. But we have no choice now. Next time though, I won't." Zetsu admitted. The beast came straight for the 2 and unleashed a water ball that came straight for Zetsu. "BLOW CHAIN!" Aaron unleashed explosives towards the ball of water from the side giving the ball a new direction and just missed Zetsu, who then disappeared and appeared on the opposite side of the boss. The boss roaring in agony came straight for Zetsu and hit him directly in the stomach and did massive damage and sent him flying to the ground once more. The beast then summoned a water blast at Aaron who sent his final charge shot. "CHARGE SHOT! THIS IS OUR FINAL ATTACK! ALL OR NOTHING!" Aaron shouted. The 2 blasts grazed each other and the blast was slightly redirected but not enough to miss Aaron. He knew he couldn't dodge the coming attack so he with all he had shot rounds of bullets along with Charged Shot. The water blast then hit the whole left side exactly where Ketsin had shot his arrow at him. The painful memories and feeling from the blast knocked Aaron out with Zetsu. The boss gave a final roar as the charged bullet came and hit it. The boss was in pain and up until a stray bullet from Aaron hit the inside of the boss's wound that gave a critical shot that gave a deadly attack. The boss fell with the last of its strength gone and died. The fight was over but both Zetsu and Aaron was on the ground unconscious.

"They did it…" Roy said in shock.

"Yea I was actually nervous for them." Kururu admitted but still knowing that Ric and Lux knew something bad would happen and the 2 students would use the given potions.

"Quickly Kururu we need to help them!" Roy shouted

"Yea I'm on it." Kururu rushed to help the boys.

"We need to fix the system." Roy said.

So Roy left Zetsu and Aaron in the hands of Kururu who took them back to Revere to recover. "They did well in there." Yuuki said.

"Yea they did." Ric and Lux sure did well to teaching them.

The floor was cleared and when Zetsu and Aaron woke up they would go and become soldiers in the World VS World. And fight their rivals once more…


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"We lost…" Zetsu said.

"That was crazy…" Aaron said.

"You 2 actually won. The boss ended up dying. there was a malfunction in the system which made the boss stronger than usual. You 2 managed to win and kill the boss by a bullet." Kururu explained trying to comfort the 2 new soldiers who gained her respect.

"Yea but it was still a miserable fight." Aaron added.

"Yea it felt like we fought our rivals again in the same manner." Zetsu said annoyed at the fact he couldn't fully beat the boss.

"Don't worry you 2 are soldiers now and can fight your rivals once again and show them how strong you actually are." Yuuki said.

"That's right we are soldiers now. We finally made it Zetsu!" Aaron said in joy.

"YEA! LET"S GO NOW!" Zetsu shouted.

"Alright. I'll lead you there and that'll be our cue to leave." Kururu said.

Kururu and Yuuki lead them to the base of where World Vs World happens.

"What about Becky and Ray?" Aaron said.

"They can't come the systems is still being repaired so they won't join you in the battlefield for a while. Don't worry I'll say good bye to them for you." Yuuki said

"Oh ok. Thank you." Aaron said formally.

"If you do ever see Ric and Lux tell them we said hi and thanks again." Kururu said.

Kururu and Yuuki left leaving the characters behind.

"I don't think even Ric and Lux can survive the frontlines especially if they were called to go there. Barely anyone makes it out alive from it. Even if Dragin, Lloyd, Neko are with them." Yuuki said worried.

"Yea but I can't just say that to Zetsu and Aaron. Besides they did crazy things before…" Kururu said trying to believe they would act fine.

Meanwhile with Ric and Lux

"Tsk this is rough." Ric said to Lux.

"Yea there is no end to these guys." Lux replied.

"SEVEN BLADES!" Neko shouted while cutting down their opponents.

"BLOSSOM SLASH!" Dragon in the back shouted and cutting his foes down.

"RIC, LUX GET BACK WE GOT TO REST!" Lloyd shouted trying to regroup the frontlines and prevent more loss in lives.

"ALRIGHT!" Ric yelled.

SWISH SWISH a sudden icey tornado appeared.

"Twister! I won't let you escape Ric." A enemy said smirking.

"Go on I'll catch up Lux." Ric said. "Ok. Good luck" And Lux left the 2 alone to fight.

"Lloyd where is Dragon? Lux asked.

"He got severely hurt from his last attack it seems they caught him. So Neko went to save him." Lloyd said trying to Dragon.

"There is just too many of them." Neko said

"Alright here is our new plan. Once Ric gets back we'll start. Lux, you and Ric play the most vital role here. It's a really risky plan…"Lloyd said losing hope in this fight.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"Alright. My name is Robert. I am a paladin and your troop leader. Now we need to train you all to fight as a group. So we set up groups of 5 to work together in small divisions. So you can pull of tactics, and have more strategic ideas." The paladin said.

"Group one will be Zetsu, Aaron, Browzy, Rebecca, and Silia. Meet me tomorrow at 10 A.M." Robert said and continued the schedule for the other 15 new soldiers.

"Nice to meet you." Silia said to the group.

"Likewise." Zetsu replied.

"When do we get to kill our enemies?" Browzy said.

"He'll let us know soon." Aaron replied.

"Silia is very pretty…" Zetsu whispered to Aaron.

"Oh but not me." Rebecca said at Zetsu overhearing his replies.

"But this girl's attitude is amazing." Zetsu whispered again while Rebecca left to go train.

"I agree with half of what you said. But I'm not really interested in this yet." Aaron whispered.

"Yea but I just had to call it out." Zetsu said.

"I think we should go train as a group." Rebecca came back in.

"I agree." Aaron said.

"Well. I think we should get to know each other's style better then train so we know where how to setup the right training." Silia said.

"I agree. It'll help me kill people faster." Browzy said.

"Alright I'll start. I am a rogue and I prefer to give the lethal strikes to my opponents. And counter what is thrown at me." Zetsu said.

"I am a ranger. I like to be a nice well balanced fighter to help in multiple situations." Aaron said.

"I am a priest. I don't really go strong with attacks but I do like giving nice battle plans. And I prefer to end my fights in beauty." Silia said.

"I am a warrior. I like to end things quickly. And I battle up front being a tank and holding off enemy attacks." Rebecca said.

"Well I like to hit hard as a Storm Raider. And do dps to enemies." Browzy said.

"Well we have our team. Pretty well balanced. Tank, dps, balance, heavy hitter, strategy." Let's go practice now." Silia smiled.

The new soldiers went to floor 6 and train to fulfill their goals and dreams.

"Alright. You 5 will now enter our training simulation. And then we will assign you tasks depending on how well you complete the temp." Robert said.

"We got this we been training as a group." Rebecca said.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"Alright when you are ready say start." Robert said.

"Start!" The whole group shouted in unison.

A sudden rise of monsters appeared. And in the back there was a horse like creature holding a spear. A gush of wind hit the group from the spear the beast held. Along with the boss there were snow golem like monsters, with rodents, and bear like monsters.

"Alright let's go!" Rebecca yelled.

"I'll lure out the boss to make it easier to beat the monsters here." Aaron said.

"Alright I'll back you up Aaron." Zetsu said.

"Alright be careful and come back when you are hurt." Silia demanded.

At that a very moment a huge spear came towards the group spinning.

"Raider Fang!" Rebecca came up and redirected the spear from striking the group. But the force of the spear sent her back and made her lose her balance.

"Jeez that thing has a lot of force in it." Rebecca said.

"CHARGE SHOT!" Aaron immediately left to put the plan into action. The glowing bullet quickly had the boss aiming for the ranger. "Kill drive!" Zetsu came in slashing the boss with great speed.

"Keep him busy! Don't try to actually beat that thing!" Silia reminded the 2.

"Got it!" Aaron shouted back.

"Gear Blade!" Browzy without hesitation attacked the monsters with full force.

"Orge Swing!" Rebecca came in with a swing cycle with her heavy sword and cut down her foes. A sudden attack came towards Rebecca from the Arum but Rebecca as a tank blocked the piercing strike of the golem like beast.

"Look out for the bear's roar. It can cover a lot of distance with its attacks." Silia informed the group.

"Bull Trap." Browy quickly set up a 4 ball trap around him. The monsters however took this as a chance and attack Browzy at the cost of getting hurt from the trap.

"Grr. You'll pay for that! Dagger Lance!" A wave of daggers slashed the monsters around and killed half of the monsters.

"Clear Lance!" A light came and struck the remaining monsters but also Browzy. The monsters fell one by one until there were none left and all were defeated.

"Whoa. I feel better now." Browzy said in surprise.

"Yup. This move can heal anyone I want. And hurt anything else." Silia said proudly.

"KILL DRIVE!" Zetsu shouted and slicing the boss. The boss came for a slash for Zetsu.

"Blow Chain!" Aaron gave another round of explosives and pushed back the boss's spear away from his friend.

"Let's go help them." Rebecca said and rushed towards the boss.

"FAST STAB!" Rebecca quickly gave a thrust and pierced the boss's chest and sent the boss backwards. But the boss stopped raised its spear high in the air.

"THIS IS OUR CHANCE! ALL AT ONCE EVERYONE!" Silia shouted.

"Arc Light!" Silia summoned pillars of light at the boss. "Raider Fang!" With the jumping warrior slashing the boss. "Charge Shot!" Aaron's glowing bullet hit the boss.

"Gear Blade!" Browzy along with rebecca jumped in the air for aerial strikes.

But the boss was to quick and summoned small icebergs from the ground and smacking everyone but Zetsu who managed to dodge ice.

"Rumble Vain! You're too slow, I managed to dodge by using this skill." Zetsu said at the fatally wounded boss.

"Selfee Holy." Silia sent out orbs of light towards the group and healed their wounds.

The boss heavily wounded tried throw its spear at Zetsu but Browzy came up and with an instant slashed the mythical creature.

"Kill drive." Said Browzy right when he finished his strike. The boss fell and died as its body disappeared.

"We did it!" Zetsu shouted in great pride.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

"Congratulations trainees. Depending on how well you did compared to the rest you might get to go to the battlefield. We are in need of soldiers recently so we need to start deploying soldiers more often. But from what I've seen you might already be placed to go. But even so we will have 2 other groups join you in this." Robert said.

"Good. I can finally take my revenge on them." Browzy said.

"Yea! 1 step closer to become legends right Aaron!" Zetsu shouted.

"I can finally fulfill my promise." Silia smiled.

"And I can finally protect my nation." Rebecca stated.

"Alright. Wait tomorrow for your results. You'll receive by noon. " Robert said. "These kids have potential. They have goals. They will become strong people. I've never seen cooperation and skill except that one time..." Robert thought to himself.

Meanwhile with Ric and Lux

"Geez that wizard was a tough opponent." Ric said.

"Alright Ric here is the plan. You and Lux will goto the very front and hold off everyone there. While everyone in the frontlines send a huge combination attack at all the people you're keeping busy 1 after another. But with each wave the priests will send a Clear Lance and Selfee Holy towards you to try and tank the attack. You 2 are the only ones who can do it..." Lloyd explained in worry that his friends will potentially die in this attack.

"Ok we're in." The 2 said.

"Here take these potions. You'll need it." Neko said hoping his friends will be fine.

"They'll live. They wouldn't die like this!" Dragon shouted trying to cheer up the team. But Dragin knew that the chances of them pulling it off with all the attacks from the opposing team are low.

"Alright let's do this." Lux said ready for the plan.

"FOR OUR NATION WE WILL WIN! Ric shouted.

"Yea!" As the whole frontline went into plan.

"HEY WE"LL BE YOUR OPPONENT'S!" Ric declared.

"Well if we don't make it. It was nice knowing you Ric…" Lux said.

"Same. But we can live. We aren't legends for nothing." Ric smirked.

"Tsk. Here you go with the bragging." Lux smirked.

A sudden explosion of attacks came straight for the 2. Twisters, Bullets, Beams, Bombs, Pillars, and more came at high speeds clashing with Lux and Ric's attacks.

"This frontline battle is reaching it's conclusion. But something is off…" Neko said worried.

"Yea I'm sensing something bad." Dragon said.

"If anything bad happens it'll all be over for us." Lloyd said.

"NOW STRIKE THE OPPONENT'S! THEY ARE WIDE OPEN!" Lloyd shouted.

"YOU FOOLS WHY WOULD WE EVER GIVE UP AND LEAVE THE FUN FOR THOSE 2!" Dragon shouted.

The frontline clashed with their opponents once again for the final results and see if they will become the best.

To be continued


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

"Is it noon yet?" Zetsu asked Aaron.

"It is now." Aaron replied after hearing the same question so many times.

"Alright time for your results. Your group did come in 1st. And for the additional teams are group 7 who are Koro, Tyson, Tony, Xenon, and Merina who is the group leader. Group 9 is the other group which consist of Becky, Ray, Bolan, Mery, and Shiko who is the group leader of the group. And the leader for your group is Selina. But even though you 3 are leaders the head of all this is the veteran Azulien who will guide and help your team move out. But other than that you 3 will need to work together to make smart moves. Now meet your allies. Your mission starts with defending the core from the soon to come raiding. There are rumors that new recruits are showing up and are really strong. So be careful. And in case you don't our core is the source of power. So all things like simulation, teleporting won't work and we will become much weaker as well. This core gives us extra strength when we are taking over it. So we can NOT lose the core." Robert announced.

"Well seems we have a some time to prepare ourselves. Now go get ready! I'll show you the meaning of fear if you let me down! And I mean Zetsu and Aaron mainly. I need a word with you!" Azulien scowled.

"Yes?" Aaron asked.

"I noticed you never used any advance class skills? Can you?" Azulien asked.

"No we can't I don't even know what those are." Zetsu said.

"Jeez then you 2 are hopeless. I don't know how your team got 1st place." She mocked.

"How do we get them?" Aaron asked.

"Well if you go to Revere and go South East there will be the advanced class section. But you will have to work for the skills. But since you won 1st in the temp, we will supply the stuff needed." Azulien informed the 2 raiders.

"Is it just us that don't have an advanced class?" Zetsu asked.

"Well rebecca has one but is still adapting to her new skills before actually using them." Azulien said.

"Oh…" Zetsu said.

"Alright now go get a class." Azulien said.

"I'll become a gunslinger." Aaron said

"Well I'll become a assassin." Zetsu confirmed.

"Ok now go train. You only have a day to explore this class before your war." Azulien said.

"Ok thank you." Aaron said.

"YEAH WE'RE GOING TO BECOME THE STRONGEST WITH AN ADVANCED CLASS!" Zetsu shouted.

"Alright let's go train in floor 4." Aaron suggested.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

"Alright so it looks like we are allowed 4 skills in an advanced class." Aaron discovered.

"'I'll work on getting a Twin Rumble." Zetsu said.

"I'll try and get Blaster." Aaron chose looking at his option of skills.

"Alright. But I don't want to use these until we fight our rivals. I want this to be a secret. It'll be a nice surprise for everyone." Zetsu smiled at the thought of him being praised like a legend he wants to be.

"Alright. Then let's get to it." Aaron said as the 2 went off to go train for floor 4.

"Alright my first attempt for this skill." Zetsu focused all his strength and his blades started to glow deep red. A sudden wave of spinning slashes and straight slashes were sent flying at the nearby Lotus. But half way the skills were too fast and left Zetsu unbalanced and unable to use the whole skill which made him fall to the ground.

"Tsk." Zetsu said upset.

"Blaster." Aaron shot the move but not knowing its full power. The blast had a soft glow and fired at the weakened Lotus killing it. But the force was stronger than the Blow Chain and sent Aaron in the air to the water.

"Ow… This skill is the same as the Blow Chain but all explosives rolled into just one with extra force." Aaron complained yet impressed with the blow.

"But it's slow to use." Zetsu smired

"Still very strong. I'll fire it faster." Aaron said annoyed that he was mocked.

"Alright. We don't have much time so let's get serious and actually learn these moves. When we do there will be NO WAY that Kyrin and Ketsin will beat us." Zetsu said in great confidence with this new power he is about to gain.

"Yea. I want payback for their attack. And for tarnishing our pride." Aaron said with a bit of anger in his tone.

A sudden burst of bubbles came at Aaron but the gunslinger saw it coming and quickly used Wide Fang.

"Wide Fang! It'll take more than that to beat us now." Aaron grinned.

The striding bullets popped the bubbles but kept going and hit the Tartarga.

"Twin Rumble!" The Assassin came quickly and used its attacks but in the middle of the attack Zetsu got too dizzy and fell again. But the strike given was more than enough to defeat the Tartarga.

"Tsk. Again!" Zetsu shouted.

The 2 soldiers have fought the monsters 1 by 1 trying to master their new skill.

3 hour later

"WE DID IT!" Zetsu shouted in joy.

"Me too." Aaron smiled in his accomplishment.

"I even know how to manipulate the skill so I can dodge and block while using this skill!" Zetsu said proudly.

"I can shoot this skill much quicker with barely any pushback." Aaron said.

Alright we have have some time left. Let's practice some more." Zetsu suggested.

"Alright." Aaron said as he left to go train even more.

Meanwhile with Ric and Lux

"KEEP AT IT! WE CAN DO IT!" Lloyd shouted as sent healing skills at Ric and Lux.

"We won't let any of you guys passed us. We will hold you back!" Ric shouted trying to hold off as many enemies as he could.

"Claw Bite. Raven Dagger." Lux continued a barrage of strikes at the enemies.

"We can do it! They're starting to die off!"

"DON'T LET THOSE 2 FOOLS HOLD YOU BACK LIKE THIS!" A voice said in the background.

"Ric and Lux will die at this rate. We need to do something but what?" Neko said worried…


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

"Alright soldiers! DEPLOY TO THE FIELD!" Azulien shouted.

"YES MAM!" The whole 3 groups shouted back and rushed to their core prepared to fight.

"Alright. Silia's group I want your team to be up front. And fight anyone who trespasses. And Merina's group I want your team to be directly behind Silia's group along with Shiko's team. I'll be upon this hill as backup and come down in desperate measures." Azulien directed but to her this fight is a horrible thing for to lead a troop and feared what'll happen.

"ZETSU, AARON HIIIII. WE MADE IT! NOW LET'S SHOW THEM HELL!" Becky shouted excited to go into her first war.

"ALRIGHT!" Zetsu shouted back ready to fight.

15 minutes later

BOOM a sudden burst in battlecries exploded and charged for the core.

"Spike Shot." A clean blue arrow came and hit the mark of her opponent quickly killing him on the spot.

"ATTACK!" Azulien shouted.

Silia's team came to strike until familiar images came up closer and shocked them all.

"KYRIN AND KETSIN!" Zetsu and Aaron yelled.

"IT'S YOU! I'LL KILL YOU!" Browzy roared at the foe.

Silia stood there in shock and nervous to see that the one who invaded her town was here.

"I'll show you how much my intellect has improved." Silia said.

"I won't die. I will save my team and my nation. I won't let you kill my loved ones. My defense is higher than your puny strikes now!" Rebecca shouted.

As the 5 people stared at each other down the rest of army went straight for the core but was quickly stopped as a tornado appeared and stopped the people in their spots.

"It looks like those 5 have a history and that those 5 are the strongest in this army. We'll leave them up to Silia's team." Shiko said.

"Discord." Shiko said with a sudden pulse of sound hitting everyone around him with great shrieking noise and knocking them out of the formation they were in.

"Alright thanks Shiko. Grand Fang!" Merina summoned a rising of earth spikes striking straight for the front of the army.

"Raider Fang!" A slashing strike clashed with the rocks and canceled the attack.

"Claw Bite!" A sudden fall of raven like daggers struck the warrior and sent him back falling.

"You'll pay for that!" A voice said from nearby.

"Reflex!" An enemy sent out a wall with bullets rebounding inside with Merina, as she tried to recover from her attack, in it and hit her multiple times and injured the female soldier.

"Clear Lance!" Tyson sent out a pure beam at Merina and hit everyone around but healed the injured wizard.

"Thanks." Merina said as she grunted.

"Wind Thrust! Grand Fang!" A sudden wave of both earth and wind elements came at the army hitting the the one of straight middle and front.

Shiko jumped in the middle of the enemies along with Becky.

"Alright time to have some fun." Becky smirked.

"Raider Fang!" As Becky slashed the left of the soldiers. "Passive Notes." As a ball of music came but pushed back the enemies on the right.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

"So we meet again." Kyrin said smirking.

"Looks like we all met before 1 way or another." The warrior said.

"Well let me introduce myself. And them too since we will most likely meet again. I'm Hymin." As the Monk said.

"I'm Kyle. I'm also a storm raider." The opponent smiled with a strong sense of bloodlust emerged from him.

"I'll speak on behalf of the rogue. He is Kyrin and I am Ketsin." Ketsin mockingly said towards Zetsu and Aaron.

"I'll kill you here and now!" The whole group shouted.

"Alright but let's try and not get in each other's way." Hymin said.

"Alright I'll go 1st." Browzy said.

"Alright. Time for you to die. This will be fun as I watch you die with blood all over my blades. I do hope your blood is good to bathe in." Kyle said with red eyes staring at Browzy.

"KILL DRIVE!" Browzy quickly came and try to slash Kyle.

"Kill Drive." Kyle loosely moving side to side suddenly disappeared with only a trail of dust. The 2 clashed creating a big spark from the dagger's power.

"Rumble Vain." Kyle swiftly transitioned to a charge with his daggers ready to give merciless slashes. "Grr. GEAR BLADE!" Browzy came up and gave another clash of blades. Browzy gave thrusts of strikes around himself. The extreme speed of the attack overwhelmed kyle and cut him continuously leaving Kyle heavily wounded.

"There I win. Now you die." Browzy said eager as he would finally kill his opponent.

"WAIT HE IS SETTING A TRAP!" Silia realized that based on Kyle's actions that he would set up sneaky attacks.

"She did improve her intellect. But not quite enough." Hymin whispered to himself.

"Your too late." Kyle said and attacked Browzy with numerous of slashes. "NOW DIE!" Kyle smiled and directly hit Browzy leaving large cuts on him. "Your blood is no fun and is dull." Kyle said in boredom. "Dagger Lance…" Browzy quickly got up and threw a ray of arrows and hit Kyle while he was distracted. But the sudden action caused Browzy to lose more blood as it squirt out from the cuts he received.

"You just hit me…" Kyle said in shock that he was injured.

"If you blood. Go bathe in your own." Browzy said trying to stay conscious. "DIE!" Kyle went straight for Browzy. "Poison Knife." A sudden strike of poison went straight for Browzy's head. But with all he had left dodged back. Kyle smirked as Browzy fell for the trap he laid. "Cast Viper." Kyle quickly shot a liquid at the ground where Browzy was going to land. "Grrr… Dagger Lance." Browzy knew he couldn't avoid the liquid on the ground so he shot multiple daggers at Kyle. Kyle unaware again was hit but managed to avoid the rest of the daggers. "Poison Knife. Now die. It'll be more fun to bathe with tarnished blood." Kyle said in delight. Browzy wasn't able to move quick enough from the liquid he landed on. "Poison Knife." Browzy tried to redirect the attack of Kyle's but the strike wasn't quick enough to effectively block the move. As Kyle went for the stab at Browzy's heart it was hit and landed in Browzy's stomach. At that very moment Browzy dropped his weapon. Blood dripped from Browzy's lips and with the poison in Browzy made him unconscious and fell to the ground without a word.

Silia then realized another fact. "I'll hold off Hymin so he can't heal anyone." Silia said.

"Oh no you don't." Malison stopped in front of Silia and came straight for her with a slash.

"Nature Beauty." As Malison was about to strike Silia 3 arrows came from the sky which made Malison and miss his target. "I'll take care of the Samurai." Rebecca said showing up ready to take on her rival. "I'll go fight off the storm raider." Azulien confirming Rebecca's request but nervous to fight the sadistic killer.

"Yea, but we'll stop you." Kyrin smirked.

"If you can passed us." Zetsu declared.

"Go Silia! Kill Hymin." Aaron said prepared to fight once more against his rivals


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

"Hymin can handle himself anyways." Kyrin said.

"KILL DRIVE!" Zetsu quickly came for a slash at Kyrin.

"The Rizing." A sudden burst of lightning came out from the sky and directly hit Zetsu.

"We learned new skills and got a lot stronger than last time." Kyrin mocked.

"So did we." Zetsu said trying to recover from the attack.

A explosion came out of nowhere and hit Kyrin sending him back as the bullet gave a big explosion. "Blaster." Aaron said. "I'll kill you!" Kyrin shouted. "Rumble Vain!" Kyrin quickly came towards Aaron but was intercepted with a Knife that redirected Kyrin's motion which caused him to miss. "Poison Knife." Zetsu said. "Charge Shot." A glowing arrow came and grazed Aaron's face. "Blaster." Aaron sent out another explosive but towards Ketsin. " Earth Ground." Ketsin back flipped as a wall rock wall rose up and blocked the blaster. "Didn't expect that blaster to break my attack by that much." Ketsin thought. "Wide Fang!" A striding row of bullets, blue as the sky came straight for Ketsin. "Wind Blast! Not everyday I use this skill…" Ketsin said as a great big striding arrow came straight for the blue bullets. The arrow had a special feature as it took the color's of the rainbow with a edge as sharp as a sword. The 2 coming attacks collided but easily overpowered the blue bullets. But Aaron kept the striding bullets coming and finally broke the arrow but the collision gave a big smokescreen. "ASSAULT BARRAGE!" Aaron jumped from the smoke knowing where Ketsin was. A massive amount of came from the gun at great speed and power. But Ketsin noticed the smoke changing movements and countered. "Earth Ground!" Ketsin as quickly as he could pulled out another circle of rocks to rise and protect him. But the attack wasn't quick enough and half of Aaron's attack directly hit Ketsin. As the rocks came up Aaron already knew something like this would happen and charged one of his bombs. Aaron landed on the rocks that were summoned with his charged bomb ready to be thrown. Aaron pushed off the rocks and threw his bomb the moment he landed on the rocks. Aaron quickly managed to get back in the now smaller smokescreen to gain his ground. "Didn't expect to be that quick this earr…" Before Ketsin finished he tried to jump back as the bomb suddenly exploded but was too slow as the bomb had a larger area affect. But Ketsin now didn't hesitate to send out attacks now. And knew he couldn't take them lightly anymore. "Wind Blast!" Ketsin sent out another attack at Aaron. But the same time Aaron set another combination ready. "Blaster! Now Charge Shot!" Aaron sent out both skills at the same time and hit the bird like arrow and gave another smokescreen. "I won't lose to you again!" Aaron shouted trying to keep up his barrage of attacks.

"Back storm!" Kyrin back flipped and gave a pillar of fire right where Zetsu was.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

The fire hit Zetsu giving him the urge to shout but quickly transitioned to a jump. "HAWK STRIKE!" Zetsu came down like a hawk after its prey. "The core of our nation may be your target but your MY target!" Zetsu shouted and tried to cut Kyrin. "Cast Viper." Kyrin set out a trap at Zetsu. "As Zetsu slashed Kyrin he was also slowed in the process. "Rumble Vain!" Kyrin shouted. "Quick Move…" Zetsu whispered as his legs then surged with strength as he was hit with Kyrin's fury of cuts, Zetsu dodged out the way of the rest of the attack. "how did you move out the way?" Kyrin asked. "All I did was boost my leg's power but it is only temporary." Zetsu said. "DIE! KILL DRIVE!" Kryin came for a slash to end his match quickly. Zetsu then jumped up and came straight down. "Hawk strike!" Zetsu used this move to dodge the coming slice. He knew he couldn't overpower his foe yet. "Rumble Vain!" Kyrin came for more strikes. "Now is my chance." Zetsu thought to himself. "TWIN RUMBLE!" Zetsu used his new skill towards the foe's rumble vain. Zetsu started to come with spins and slashes that were almost twice as fast than Kyrin's. But Kyrin didn't let up his attack and started to slice Zetsu. Kyrin had more power to his attacks but Zetsu's were much faster. The 2 gave each other wounds after another with knifes clashing making ringing noise around the area but both opponents didn't hold back. "BACK STORM!" Kyrin jumped back as he sent flames at Zetsu but Zetsu then transferred to another wave of strikes. "KILL DRIVE" Zetsu avoided the fire but got caught in a liquid. "Cast Viper." Kyrin sent out another trap to slow down zetsu. "Quick Move…" Zetsu then gained to normal speed once but the effects of using it caused him to get tired quickly. "You get away!" Kyrin then threw a dagger "Throw Dagger." The dagger then pierced Zetsu's leg. "Ahhh!" Zetsu shouted in pain his leg was in. "Cast Viper." Kyrin sent out more paralyzing liquid at Zetsu which made unable to move. "This is where you die! Kill Drive!" Kyrin came with great at Zetsu "LINE BLADE!" Zetsu gave everything he had with his wounded legs, as Kyrin came for the strike, Zetsu with immense speed moved left and right giving a lethal cutting edge if anything was in the way. Kyrin not expecting another new move from Zetsu was lethally hit as he passed through it. Kyrin managed to only get hit once out of the 2 strides Zetsu gave. But Zetsu however was significantly tired and fell to the ground as his leg bled out. Kyrin then started to walk closer to the weakened Zetsu. "You sneaky bastard. Rumble Vain." Kyrin got ready to give his final blow to Zetsu.

"WIDE FANG!" Aaron shouted as he shot his blue bullets at Ketsin. Ketsin dodged out the way. But the target Aaron actually aimed for was Kyrin. The blue bullet came and shot Kyrin's arm and stopped his attack to Zetsu.

"That was smart. But now you got 2 people on you. There is no way Zetsu that weakened can even get up. Not with his legs practically useless." Ketsin said mockingly.

"Well guess what. I'm not dead which means I can fight. If I can fight I can stand." Zetsu said trying to get up. "Charge Shot!" Aaron shot a glowing bullet at Kyrin and tried to rush him to stop his attacks but Ketsin got in the way. "Wind Blast!" Ketsin shot his arrow at Aaron in a close range shot. Aaron immediately jumped up and threw his bomb. "Tsk. Fall Burst." Aaron said wanting to help his friend. "Thanks for the save Aaron. I needed that time to get back up." Zetsu said. Kyrin turned surprised to see the wounded Zetsu standing. "Kill Drive!" Zetsu and Aaron said at the same time. Zetsu cutting Kyrin's shoulder but Kyrin cut most of Zetsu's shoulder. Both opponents fell with silence from both. "ZETSU!" Aaron shouted scared for his friend and not being able to help. "Pay attention to me!" Ketsin then summoned three diagonal pillars of water that came one after another further than the next and hit Aaron. "gahh. Must keep going. I WON'T DIE! BLASTER! CHARGE SHOT!" Aaron sent out his blaster then his charged shot right after. The 2 bullets aiming for Ketsin was then blocked with a rocky wall. "Earth Ground." Ketsin then saw another attack coming in "Assault Barrage!" Aaron hit Ketsin with heavy wounds. "Charge Shot! Now relive the pain I gave you last time." Ketsin shot his arrow once more at Aaron's shoulder leaving him on the ground just like the first time the 2 fought.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Silia saw Browzy on the ground. And both Zetsu and Aaron on the ground. . "What do I do?" Silia froze not knowing how to help everyone and kneeled to the ground.

"Reliving your nightmare again Silia? You can't help having half your town being wiped out. Now you're here. Your friends from different spots are about to die. You're not smart enough to layout a good plan. You underestimated us and split up. Now you can't heal anyone." Hymin said trying to provoke Silia.

"QUITE! I'LL KILL YOU! CLEAR LANCE!" Silia then shot out a clear spear. "ARC LIGHT! CLEAR LANCE!" Silia sent out a wave of blasts and lights at Hymin. "Each attack missing from her rage and not able to focus straight." Hymin thought out. Or so he thought. Silia's clear lance missed Hymin but hit Browzy enough to heal part of his wounds. Silia planned a counter attack in case things went wrong in the battlefield. Silia positioned herself to Aaron and Zetsu knowing that Hymin attack very soon. "Now die with your friends. Flash Knuckle Bomb." A fury hit Silia non-stop at high speed and high power which sent her back near Aaron but the force was too strong to handle for her to hold up with. Silia was weakened on the ground losing conscious and not able to get up. Hymin came up to Silia and kicked her in the stomach. "Not so pretty now are you?" Hymin said grinning at the bruised and hurt female body.

Meanwhile with Azulien

"There you are! I'll kill you for hurting 1 of my troop members. As the leader I won't let you kill anyone!" Azulien said.

"Come and try. I'll bathe your dead corpse with your own blood. Don't worry it's more fun than it sounds." Kyle said in joy to find another target stronger than Browzy.

"Spike Shot!" The arrows was instantly shot in high speed with a blue coloring.

"Gear Blade!" Kyle jumped and cut the arrows in half. As he landed he saw another attack coming. "Mirror Pierce!" A sudden mirroring effect of 3 arrows came from both front and back towards Kyle and pierced his back and chest. "Wow this is unsettling." Kyle said has he rushed to Azulien. "Kill Drive!" Kyle with his speed came really close to Azulien but stopped right in front of her. "Let's see how pretty your blood is. Gear Blade." Kyle jumped to slash but Azulien dodged just in time by throwing her bomb. "Fall Burst!" Azulien sent out a bomb and hit Kyle in the air. "Alright now I'm mad!" Kyle then came up to Azulien for another slash but was stopped. "SPIKE SHOT!" Azulien sent out a wave of arrows and hit Kyle's limb which stopped him from moving and a larger blue arrow came and hit Kyle's chest. "There now lay there dead."

Back to Silia

"Metal Knuckle Blows." Hymin sent out 3 strides of a punch and a kick at Silia…


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

"COMBO BLOW!" Aaron catching the monk off guard exchanged a combo of martial arts.

"Not today… You're not killing anyone of my team members…" Aaron said as he tried to keep his ground.

"But a sudden arrow came and grazed Aaron's cheek. "Don't forget about me." Ketsin said.

"I'm not dead and I can still fight!" Silia said remembering the words of Zetsu and watching Aaron get up. The sight of the 2 let her know she can't let them die now.

"Clear Lance!" Silia sent out a blast of light. But the opponents dodged the attack. Silia took the chance and healed Aaron and herself. "Heal Link. Now let's get back to fighting." Silia said

"Yea." Aaron said with his wounds mostly healed. "I'll hold off these 2 but go heal everyone else." Aaron said. "Yea that would be best. But be careful." Silia said as she rushed back to try and Browzy.

"Aaron I'll handle the monk now. Go take care of bow guy." Azulien said trying to catch her breathe from the previous fight.

"Ok I got it." Aaron said as he charged at Ketsin.

"ASSAULT BARRAGE!" Aaron sent out a barrage of bullets as he jumped but with most wounds healed he was still tired from all the fighting.

Meanwhile with Rebecca

"Blossom Slash!" Malison came with heavy slashes towards Rebecca. "Can you handle this?" Malison said.

"I'll tank no matter how strong it is!" Rebecca said. The heavy slashes came straight for Rebecca "Fast Stab!" Rebecca managed to redirect the strikes from Malison. "Instant Kill." Malison suddenly disappeared and appeared behind Rebecca. Rebecca couldn't block the strike and braced for impact. The power of the slash was strong enough to heavily wound anyone had half the effect on Rebecca. "Is that all you got?" She said trying to make Malison lose his control.

"Tsk. I guess so. But can you keep up that guard up long enough to defeat me. That's the question." He said. "Raider Fang!" Rebecca came for a slashing strike.

"Nature Beauty!" Malison gave a strong sweep and collided with Rebecca's strike. But the quaking effect on the ground created from Rebecca's strike caused Maliso to lose ground. "Shock Stomp!" Rebecca jumped and smashed Malison who was hit directly. "Blossom Slash!" Malison came with a fury of heavy strikes once more. Rebecca then moved to side but fell for Malison's trick who then sent out a flying blast at Rebecca. the female warrior braced once more. But as she loosened her stance to give another strike she was then hit. "Nature Beauty!" Malison struck Rebecca and made a slight tear in her armor which gave Malison an opening. "Tsk. Time for my new skills to come in play." Rebecca said. But before Rebecca could use her skill Malison gave everything he got with a slash. Rebecca braced for impact in her chests thinking that was Malison's aim. But instead he aimed for her stomach region. Rebecca then fell to the ground unconscious from the attack. "Jeez she really has improved her defense, but she didn't realize that her armor was also beginning to tear in the stomach region as well from my last instant kill." Malison quietly said to himself.

"I guess it's time to finish you. What a pity to let a person like you die. Oh well. Slash." Malison raised his sword and prepared to give 3 heavy slashes to end Rebecca's life.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

"Farewell Rebecca." Malison said as he came for a the final blow.

"Retreat! We can't win this battle" Hymin said tired from his fight with Azulien. Half the army was already defeated and killed. The remaining troops retreated back as told. But Kyrin and Ketsin stilled stayed in front of their rivals.

"You both got lucky." Kyrin said upset that he couldn't kill Zetsu and Aaron.

"I guess we have to go." Ketsin said

Then the 2 left their rivals and retreated with Hymin and took their wounded soldiers with them.

"Let them go. We accomplished our. No need to sacrifice people's lives." Azulien said.

All groups were exhausted from their 1st battle. Rebecca was unconcious, Zetsu layed on the floor unable to get up, Aaron managed to keep standing but quickly sat down when the enemies left, Browzy was on the floor with half his wounds healed but poison is still in his body, Silia fell down with Aaron once the enemies left. the others groups all cheered for this 1st fight was a victory, but the other half were on the floor being treated to the wounds they obtained from the fight.

"HURRY WE NEED MEDICAL ATTENTION FOR GROUP 1!" Azulien shouted.

"There are only few who can heal. We can't just switch who we're healing now" Tyson said tired from all the fighting and healing he's done.

"I'll take care of these here from now. I can manage from this. Ray will also help me so go help the ones with worst condition." Shiko said.

Shiko and Ray set up a campfire which managed to subdue the victim's pain.

"Therapy Melody." Shiko gave out a tune that started to heal the rest of the victim's wounds.

"Alright who needed emergency help?" Tyson asked Azulien.

"All of them." Azulien said.

"Wow they are all hurt quite a lot. And Silia is hurt!" Tyson at the sight of his best friend hurt was upset and mad at the people.

"I'll heal Silia 1st so she can help with the process." Tyson informed.

Tyson sent a healing light towards Silia several times to get her back up.

"Heal Link." A circle surrounded Tyson and healed Silia and Aaron's wounds.

"Thank you." They both said. "I'll finish healing Aaron please go heal the rest of the group." Silia said knowing she couldn't do much healing in her state of exhaustion.

"Heal Light." Silia gave the same healing light that Tyson gave to her for Aaron.

"Thank you…" Aaron said still exhausted.

"Alright let's go help and gather everyone else." Silia said.

"Ok." Aaron said he went straight for Zetsu.

"I guess we weren't ready just yet…" Zetsu said.

"Yea…" Aaron said.

"But we'll win next time." Zetsu said.

"Let me take you back to headquarters to rest." Aaron said as he started to help Zetsu walk.

25 minutes later

"Well we did it. We protected the core." Azulien said trying to cheer up Silia's group.

"Yea but we all couldn't do anything against that group…" Silia said.

"We just got to train! We aren't dead cause it means that we have to beat them next time!" Zetsu said determined to win the next battle.

"We are here and alive because we were still strong enough to survive the invasion." Aaron said.

"Yea they're right we need to train and that's what we're going to do for this week! We will train in floor 9. If you don't have access then we'll work up to floor 9." Azulien demanded.

The group still tired all agreed to train in floor 9. As the day passed they all fully recovered and awaited the next day to arrive and train.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

"Alright! Time to become even stronger!" Zetsu shouted in excitement.

"Good luck. When you come back let's hang out again." Ray said.

"What do you mean?" Zetsu asked.

"You're still blunt as ever." Becky said laughing out loud

"Listen up. Since you're out to train and we aren't we will be moving up ahead the battlefield over time while you're gone. So when you return will move up the field." Becky explained excited at the thought she was ahead of Zetsu and Aaron. And for the fights up ahead.

"Oh. I guess this is farewell." Zetsu said.

"Yea. Good luck in the field." Aaron said.

"Let's go!" Azulien shouted at the group.

"Ok." Aaron said and left the battlefield for the week.

The group then left and went straight for floor 7.

"Jeez how are you in the army if you didn't reach floor 9." Browzy said.

"I don't know…" Zetsu said annoyed at how he is behind in floors from the rest of the troop.

"We came to army as quickly as we could. We were eager to fight some certain people." Aaron explained.

"Yea I could tell by how you were with Ketsin and Kyrin." Browzy said.

"Looks like they have a group that has all our rivals." Rebecca said.

"Yea so we should train even harder if we hope to beat them. We were only lucky that we survived." Silia said.

"It's called skill. Not luck." Zetsu said.

"Ha. Its power not some skill." Browzy mocked.

"Pfft." Zetsu said as he went back to training.

"Alright we're doing great!" Aaron said eager to get stronger.

"How can you both be so happy. This is a serious time. We need revenge. No time to be all soft." Browzy said annoyed on how both Zetsu and Aaron were excited even after a near death situation.

"Just train and stop complaining and arguing!" Azulien shouted as she was also trying to get some practice in.

25 minuteas later

"Start!" The whole group said as Roy then started the temp.

"Twin Rumble!" Zetsu grinned at the sight of new strength he can gain from the thought of floor 9 along with Aaron. Aaron as well was excited to get strong enough to become legends.

A few moments later the whole group finished the temp quicker than they ever done with any temp. "I guess floor 8 is next. This one is easier than our temp when we 1st signed up for the army" Silia informed Zetsu and Aaron.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

"So that temp was floor 8. That's cool!" Zetsu said.

"Yup told you it was easier than the 1 we took before." Silia said.

"Yea you were right." Aaron said grinning at his progress from when he 1st started.

"I wonder how Ric and Lux are…" Zetsu wondered.

"Yea… Without them we wouldn't be here." Aaron said.

"Yea. The frontlines must be brutal if we can barely protect the back…" Zetsu said.

"It has to be." Aaron said.

"What are they talking about?" Browzy whispered watching Zetsu and Aaron.

"Well they'll be fine. They're strong so they'll be fine." Zetsu said.

"Wassup guys." Browzy said coming over to talk with Zetsu and Aaron.

Meanwhile with Ric and Lux

"We're doing it they're almost all dead." Neko said.

"NOW EVERYONE CHARGE FOR THE FINAL ATTACK!" Lloyd shouted.

"Puny soldiers… You're all good for nothing." A mysterious dark aura like person said.

"HEY LOOK OUT! SOMEONE REALLY DANGEROUS IS HERE!" Dragon shouted with a warning.

"Dragon is giving a warning?!" Neko said.

"What? Him warning someone? That's not a good sign." Lloyd said.

"And what about Ric and Lux?" Neko added.

But before the Lloyd could do anything a sudden blast came out of nowhere and killed a group of people in an instant. "Corrupting Cross." A mysterious figure said.

"BLOSSOM SLASH!" Dragon yelled as he tried to cut down the figure.

"You seem quite strong. But I'll play with you soon enough." The figure said.

A sudden rushing of people started to come at dragon.

"Who did that?" Lloyd asked.

"I don't know but I'll go and stop it." Neko said as he rushed to the figure.

"Taste my hidden skill." The figure said enjoying the sight of how powerless the frontlines were to him.

Only 10 people remained in the frontlines. Ric, Lux, Lloyd, Neko, Dragon were the last veterans of the group.

"Ric…" Lux said as he tried to fight off the people.

"Yea…" Ric responded who was also extremely fatigued from the fight.

"I'LL HOLD OFF THIS GUY! NOW RUN BEFORE IT"S TOO LATE!" Dragon shouted and shaked. But the shaking wasn't excitement but fear which dragon never felt in a long time ever since he was a child. "Ric, Lux you alive." Neko said.

"Yea but we're surrounded…" Lloyd said.

"Dragon is doing his part. So we won't see him…" Neko said.

"This is it I suppose… Everyone else just died. Nice knowing you all…" Lloyd said.

"Yea… Farewell…" Neko said as they fought with all they had against the army…


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

"Time for you to die." Dragon said.

"Hmph a overconfident man we have here." The figure said

"BLOSSOM SLASH!" Dragon charged with another strike of slashes.

"Too slow. Dusk Claymore." The opponent's sword turned an extreme dark purple and a dark glow. The figure gave a heavy strike to the left at dragon.

"NATURE BEAUTY!" Dragon blocked the strike right before it hit him. Dragon quickly took a stance.

"Eat my hidden skill. No one ever lives to tell the tale." The figure said smirking.

"INSTANT KILL!" Dragon quickly went for the strike but the moment dragon gave a the blow a shield hit dragon before he could reach the other side of the figure.

"GAHHH!" Dragon fell to the ground in great agony as the shield crushed him to the ground.

"Still alive? Impressive but try this Corrupting Cross." A sudden purple cross appeared above the figure and went straight for Dragon. Dragon got up as fast as he could "Flying Swallow!" A slash came from Dragon's sword and collided with the cross. But the cross broke through the slash instead at a slower rate which gave dragon the chance to dodge. "INSTANT KILL!" Dragon then slashed the surprised opponent. "Dusk Clamore. Try to dodge avoid this." The figure said. "BLOSSOM SLASH! FINE THEN I WON'T!" Dragon roared and gave exchange of clashes between 2 heavy slash skills. Blasts of sparks burst from the swords but neither opponent gave an inch. "You're a worthy opponent." The figure said. Dragon remained silent and focused all his strength into his attack. Each strike could be his last. "NATURE BEAUTY!" Dragon gave another slash at the figure. The figure was then hit again from Dragon. "Flying Swallow…" Dragon went straight for the figure. "Raider Fang!" Suddenly the figure stood still "Dark Shield." As he summoned 2 shields around him but despite what it looked the opponent gained more speed. Dragon quickly gave hits off 1 after the other. "This is my chance I won't get another like this!" As he started to slash his opponent. "Too slow again. Hidden skill…" A sudden shield quickly came from the the air and smashed into Dragon's right arm. "tsk you're still alive? You're just a wild boar running wild! How are you still alive. No matter you arm broken anyways." The figure said.

"MY ARM IS BROKE BUT NOT MY SOUL!" Dragon said as he took his sword once more and decided to make this move his last. "It was nice to meet you Ric, Lux, Lloyd and Neko… But this is it. Never thought I'd die from such a one sided match. But at least I know you're all safe from this thing. BLLOOOSSOM SSSLLLAAASSSH!" Dragon shouted as he came for his final skill.

"Dusk Claymore!" The figure shouted as he clashed with Dragon he started to get overpowered and was starting to get slashed. "Tsk is that all you had to offer? Well I admit you're strong. I guess I have to try now. Dusk Claymore." The figure gained his ground and gave a heavy slash but the slash was nothing like the rest. The figure swung at a much stronger force. Dragon smashed the sword to block the heavy strike. But the force of all the collision impact weakened Dragon's block and the force of impact broke Dragon's sword and hit him directly on his ribs.

Crrkkk a sound came from Dragon's body. Blood started to spill by the pounds.

"Before you die I'll say my name. My name is Xyler."" The figure said as he left Dragon on the floor to die.

Dragon was on the ground with a large wound on his ribs with no one able to help, died on the battlefield trying to protect his comrades….


	33. Chapter 33

-Note-

Sorry guys for the really long update but here is the next chapter enjoy^.^

And expect another long pause in the near future

Thanks for your patience.

-End of Note-

 **Chapter 33**

"Finally. Floor 9." Zetsu said. This shouldn't be tough." Zetsu said proud in his power.

"Yea but how long can you keep fighting an endless amount of monsters?" Azulien asked.

"By fighting non-stop it should help us improve 1 way or another." Silia said.

"ALRIGHT NOW GET TO IT!" Azulien shouted.

"Yes mam!" The group replied back.

"Twin Rumble." Zetsu charged at a group of Grimes. Zetsu started to give endless slashes. Suddenly acid was spit out from the grime towards Zetsu. "Line Blade." Zetsu swiftly went side to side cutting the monster and avoided to acid last second.

"Wide Fang." Aaron gave a burst of blue bullets at a different group which were Sumaris. The little rodent like creatures dug and jumped around avoiding Aaron's attack. Then the group jumped for Aaron. Aaron stood still waiting for his chance to attack and rush the opponent. The sumaris jumped at Aaron but Aaron dodged to the right. "Charge Shot." Aaron shot the bullet at the landing mob with a direct blow and sent it flying away to its grave. Aaron then ducked down not forgetting about the rest of the sumaris group. "Assault Barrage." Aaron gave a powerful strike at the mobs and killed more of them. Moment Aaron stopped he gave another wave of of his Assualt Barrage which took out the rest of the sumaris.

"Arc Light." Silia got herself ready to send out pillars of light at the upcoming Syllian. As the wolves charged at her Silia sent out the pillars of light which caused the monsters to stutter. "Holy Ray." Silia summoned a light circle above the syllian with feathers falling from the sky imbued with magic and injured the wolves. "Clear Lance." Silia gave her final strike as the piercing light finished off the monsters.

"Raider Fang." Rebecca came and slashed 1 of each monster. "Orge Swing." The warrior then came in with her sword swinging at the monsters killing multiple ones at the same time. A syllian covered itself with a icey tornado and charged at Rebecca. "It'll take more than mere ice to hurt me. Shock Stomp!" Rebecca jumped straight at the monsters and pounded the surrounding monsters to end their lives.

"Blast Venom." Browzy sent out a wave of poison around him hit the surrounding Grimes and Syllian. The poisoned monsters looked around where the Storm Raider was. The monsters then started to fall one by one until there were none left. "Kill Drive…" Browzy said as he finished killing the rest of the monsters.

"I'm tired… I don't know how long I can keep this up." Aaron complained after the 4 hours of fighting.

"I DON'T CARE! YOU FIGHT UNTIL YOU PAST YOUR LIMITS!" Azulien shouted.

"At least we know we can easily defeat these monsters. I feel like a king." Zetsu said grinning.

A quick sudden rush of red came upon Zetsu's face. Zetsu was suddenly on the floor.

"What was that for!" Zetsu shouted as Sylia stood in front of him glaring at him.

"You're not a king. If you act like one you will die. Don't be full of yourself." Silia said mad at how Zetsu acts on how he thinks he is the best.

"Hey don't go around and just hurt your friends. But she is right Zetsu. Don't get confident we are still in war so don't push your that's why we're here." Azulien said.

Zetsu became silent and sat down. Aaron watched what happened and stood up.

"Zetsu let's go train." Aaron smiled

"Yea! Let's go!" Zetsu said ready to continue fighting.

*How are they not mad! Why are they never upset! Don't they want revenge? Do they ever feel anything? Why are they soldiers? FOR WHAT! I don't understand…* Browzy wondered.

Azulien didn't say a word and watched the two go off to train in the night. *Looks like the pretty one finally broke.* Azulien thought to herself as she could also relate to it.

Meanwhile with Zetsu and Aaron

"I had enough. People always thinks we are some kind of psycho. We enjoy to fight and are killers. We can't enjoy our fun. We have nothing left to do. No one to turn to except our team." Zetsu said.

"Yea I know. It gets under my skin. Even if we told them they wouldn't care. No one is nice these days when they're mad or nice in general." Aaron said mad how a team member treated them as if they were nothing.

*... HOW HOW HOW! If they are upset why don't they show any emotion. Only emotion they have is fun and excitement.* Browzy thought to himself spying on the 2 soldiers.

"Who's there!" Zetsu said hearing footsteps from nearby.

"Just me. I came to see if you 2 were ok." Browzy said hoping he wouldn't get caught spying on them.

"Oh ok." Aaron" said after killing another monster.

"How are you both so cheerful? You 2 seem to go through a lot. Do you even have a family?" Browzy asked.

"Why would I bring anyone in this? Friends don't deserve to come to our hell. And strangers don't care or we don't trust." Zetsu said.

"But why not get revenge? Wouldn't it feel good to kill them all?" Browzy said.

"But this is our nation. The one where we grew up in. Place where our masters risked their lives to protect. We would never hurt their resolve. Revenge makes a sad life." Aaron said.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

Browzy remained silent.

"What about you? Why do you want revenge? Seems like you're out for blood." Aaron said.

"Kyle murdered my whole family. And almost killed me. During a raid he was still new to the army but I tried to fight him off. I almost died in the fight. Kyle thought he killed me. I would've died too if it wasn't for someone named Neko. He was the last fighter in our town who was able to fight and managed to kill the intruders and saved my life. Now I want revenge for what Kyle did. And the other region for even daring to attack us and having me face near death." Browzy said.

"That's rough. But now we're here as friends and we'll help you kill Kyle." Aaron said.

"Pfft you guys kill Kyle? Yea right. Only bloodthirsty person stands a chance against him. Which is me." Browzy grinned but also raged of his past being brung up.

"Ha who said we're doing your dirty work. We're only going to make sure you get there and kill him." Zetsu laughed.

"Yea don't forget we all have our rivals. We're making sure we kill them and we get each other there." Aaron said.

"HAHA Alright thanks. Looks like I'll have to make sure you fight your rivals by killing them for you." Browzy smirked.

"Looks like it." Aaron said.

The 3 became close friends from their chat and gave Browzy something he didn't ever have before. Friends.

"There you are. Jeez why you all the way here? Look Silia has something to say. And no it's not that she wants to date any of you." Rebecca said.

"Aaron. Rebecca has best attitude out everyone." Zetsu whispered to Aaron.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you 2. I was still upset on how we lost in our fight. And I didn't feel like we were ready so I got upset… I just didn't want more friends dying." Silia apologized.

"Sure no problem." Zetsu said in a daze.

"Zetsu, snap out of it. Stop daydreaming now not time to daydream about the 2." Aaron whispered trying to get Zetsu back on track from his pleasing dream.

However Rebecca was sharp enough to catch onto what Zetsu was dreaming about.

"Well I guess it's time to rest." Zetsu said and went off to go sleep back to Revere.

"Yea it's time for us to rest." Azulien said as she told everyone to get back World vs World base.

"Tomorrow we'll get straight back to floor 9. So better rest while you can." Azulien said.

As the group went to sleep they didn't know what was next to come during the next day of training.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

"I have to get stronger no matter what! I can't lose again. I must be able to help Zetsu. He's only one there to help and be my friend. If I let him down in this war I can never forgive myself. And I will become strong enough to beat Ketsin. I WILL NOT DIE! I WILL LIVE AND BECOME A LEGEND!" Aaron shouted as he killed another monster.

Aaron snuck out the base and went to train at night to become even stronger. Determined to never lose again and to make sure he was helpful to the group and not let his team die in front of him and fail again.

"Assault Barrage!" Aaron came with a crashing wave of bullets and killed the grime in his way. A sudden rushing sensation came at Aaron and hit his back. But immediately countered, "Blaster!" Aaron gave a lethal shot at the Syllian's head and killed it. But the attacks didn't end. 3 syllians covered in a ice cloak tornado came charging at Aaron. "Wide Fang!" Aaron unleashed the blue striding bullets one after another and finished off the Syllian right before they hit him.

"Gahh." Aaron fell to the ground as a sumaris gave a vertical like spinning jump at Aaron and a grime gave a powerful roar with its ribs sticking out which knocked Aaron to the floor. Aaron quickly jumped back up, "Assault Barrage!" As Aaron gave another strike a sudden rush of acid came straight for him. The bullets killed his targets but there were more grimes and gave acid to Aaron which burned him. "Blaster!" The poison affected Aaron which caused him to miss and left him open as Syllian charged at him with their snow cloaks and hit Aaron hard. "I'm not dead yet. I won't die." Aaron said trying to get up. Syllians after another charged at Aaron with great speed and kept hitting Aaron. "BLOW CHAIN!" Aaron gave a burst of explosions the moment the Syllian came with a charge. the force threw him back to the ground but sent the monsters back as well.

"I got another move up my sleeve. REFLEX!" Aaron sent out a new move he learned at the stuttered monsters. A big box appeared with several bullets inside which killed the monsters that were in it.

"I have potions. I shouldn't abuse their use but I have to get stronger. I need to practice fighting and improve my skill as a ranger! FALL BURST!" Aaron gave a charged bomb and blew up many monsters in the way as he drank his potions to give him energy and recover his wounds. Another wave of poison came but Aaron saw it coming this time and dodged just in time. "Getting predictable now. Blaster!" Aaron came up close to the grimes and shot his explosion which gave massive damage from a close range and hurt the surrounding sumaris who were about to strike. "Multi-Shot!" Aaron gave a massive wave of bullets which killed the group. But as he was shooting a group of charging syllian came at Aaron but missed as Aaron was prepared to move out the way. Aaron gave several shots of normal strikes to reserve his strength and improve his aim. "Try and dodge this." Aaron gave a shot at the charging syllian, with the bullets set loose it hit the syllian's eyes and knees which made it stop and die from the pain right in front of Aaron. But as the next syllian attacked Aaron dodged "Assault Barrage!" Aaron gave another wave of bullets but forgot about the sumaris. The sumaris jumped from the group and hit Aaron. "Grrrr. I can't let it happen again." Aaron said as he gave wave after wave of bullets at monsters and took another potion he had.

"REFLEX!" Aaron set out another barrier box which killed more monsters who entered the death box. As time passed by Aaron started to get more sluggish from the lack of sleep and constant fighting with the monsters.

*Huff Puff* Aaron trying to catch his breath as he tried to rest for a while.

"Just another hour. I can still fight." Aaron said determined to get stronger.

Aaron then got up and went straight into combat once again.

"Assault Barrage! Fall Burst! Blow Chain! Wide Fang. Reflex. Blaster! Multi-shot. Assault Barrage!" Aaron shouted move after move. And bullet after bullet.

"TO BECOME A LEGEND!" He shouted to keep his spirit strong.


End file.
